Dancing in the Dark
by SharonH
Summary: The Kellers managed to find themselves in the time of King Arthur and his Knights. Perhaps they would be able to find here, what they weren't able to find in their own time. Dagonet, Tristan and Lance didn't die, so nya. Rated for lang, sex, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I've been writing my other KA fanfiction for the past three or four days. Then this one popped into my head, so i'll be writing for both of them. It is another Time Travel, and yes there will be romance. Why? Because I like both of them.I'm going to put another 'character' list in the beginning here, and a list of what items my characters have with them for several reasons. One, i want you to know what they have, and who they are. Two, i hate including those full descriptions in the actual stories. It seems trite. Also, once again i have included lyrics. This time by James Taylor. Like i said before, sometimes lyrics say more than anything else could. **

**Don't own anything escept the Kellers and Rob.**

**Kassidy Keller**- 25, 5'7", 134 lbs. Black hair, reaches her mid-back when not pulled up or braided. Jade green eyes. Kassidy trained as a professional dancer. Knows ballet, tap, jazz, belly dancing, urban, and can dirty dance with the best of them. A little too busty for a traditional ballerina.

**Brianna**- 17- twin: Brandon, 5'6", 133 lbs, Dark brown hair, cut shoulder length. Jade green eyes. Brianna just graduated high school. A slightly shorter, younger, and curvier version of Kassidy. Was part of the track team in high school and wants to go to school for veterinarian medicine. Has interned two summers with the vet in her town.

**Brandon**- 17- twin: Brianna, 5'10", 165 lbs, Black hair, cut short, but flops into his eyes, Jade green eyes, where glasses, but his eyesight isn't too bad. Like Brianna, Brandon just graduated. Tall and lanky Brandon eats a lot and has a high metabolism. Brandon is extremely intelligent and was the highest GPA at his school.

The siblings parents were killed in a car accident two years before. Kassidy quit dancing and came home to care for them. For a graduation gift she took the two to England. At the time the three left America Kassidy had just broken up with a highly abusive boyfriend.

**Kassidy's Canvas bag/Purse** contents:Wallet- driver license, soc sec card, ATM/Debit card, small credit card sized card with Irish blessing on it, fifty five dollars and some loose change. Loose change out of the wallet. An old key ring with an old locker key, a skeleton key she found on the street, and a key chain of the xmen logo. A small bottle of mace. Two full packs of cigarettes, one half opened pack, and three half used lighters. Six packs of gum, three of which are open. A bottle of deep woods off. A swiss army pocket knife Three different flavored chapsticks: plain, cherry, and vanilla. Two condoms. A cover girl make up compact, mascara, eyeliner, blush, and rosy violet lip gloss. Sunglasses

**Travel Suitcase**:Two pairs of thong panties, with matching bras, in red and black. Two pairs of tanga panties with matching bras, in purple and lime green. An extra pair of jeans, so worn there are holes in the knees and a hole near the butt. Three tank tops. A flannel longsleeved shirt. A maroon cable knit men's sweater. A pair of purple sneakers. A nightshirt with the playboy bunny logo on it. A white silk spaghetti strap negligee. Scarves to a belly dancing costume she purchased in London. Two piece purple dancers leotard. Reading glasses. Three disposable razors. A ¾ full bottle of shower gel- Vanilla/Tangerine Dream. " " bottle of shampoo- Jasmine/Rose scented " " " of conditioner- " " A bottle of Vanilla/Tangerine Dream lotion. A bottle of head and shoulders shampoo. Economy sized bottle of ibuprofen.

**Briana purse:** $25. Drivers license. Atm card Small video solitaire game. Ipod with headphones and small portable speakers. Box of milk duds. Two packs of gum. Matches. Lip balm. Clear nail polish. Small firstaid kit with bandaids, Neosporin, and tweezers.

**Brianna suitcase**:Four pairs of silk and lace tanga panties, and two bras. All black and white. A pair of jeans. Two pairs of running shorts, A tank top. White sneakers. Shampoo/conditioner. Shower gel. Two t-shirts. A Grey high school logo hoodie sweatshirt.

**Brandon backpack**: $30,Driver's license. Atm card. Ipod with headphones and small portable speakers.Two packs of gum. Three granola bars. Two snickers bars. Matches. Flashlight. Six comic books. A book on Arthurian legend. An asthma inhaler. An extra pair of glasses.

**Brandon travel suitcase**: Two pairs of jeans, Five pairs of boxers, Three plain white men's undershirts. Three regular everyday t-shirts. Black high tops. Shampoo. A five pack of irish spring soap. A zip up hoodie sweatshirt.

A guitar case carrying an acoustic guitar.

Kassidy stared at the smoking engine in disgust. "Well shit." she muttered.

"At least you were on the correct side of the road this time." Brianna blew another bubble, and pulled the headphones out of her ears. "Maybe we should try to walk back to town?'

"Town's fifteen miles back." Kassidy reminded her little sister. "The next town is only supposed to be two miles up the road."

"Ya know Kass, I think if we took this shortcut through the woods here we'd get there in only like a mile." Her brother Brandon had been perusing the map, and was pointing to it.

Kass looked at Bri, who just shrugged. "He is the genius." her younger sister reminded her.

"All right. We'll take the shortcut. But we're taking our stuff. God only knows who might come along and strip the damn car." They agreed and emptied the trunk. Kass grabbed her purse, small carryon suitcase, and guitar case. Bri and Brandon each grabbed their small suitcases and their purse and backpack respectively.

They left the road and walked down the stretch of wooded area. Kass was glad she'd chosen the black combat boots that morning. They'd left most of their belongings in London thinking they'd be back in a few days. Now she was glad for that too. It would have been a bitch to lug all of that crap.

The woods were gloomier than the road. Bri and Brandon were bickering with each other, and all Kass wanted was a cigarette. She knew though that if she took one out she'd get the death glares. They were trying to 'help' her quit.

It seemed that they'd been traveling for awhile when Brandon stopped. "Um, Kass?"

"Yeah babe?" she said panting slightly. Perhaps she should try harder to stop.

"I think we should have been there by now."

"Oh smooth." Bri said sarcastically. "Braniac got us lost in the frigging woods."

"Shut up Bri." he snapped.

Bri stopped suddenly, tilting her head to the side. "What's that noise? It sounds like someone talking."

Indeed it did seem like someone speaking. "Okay, look you guys. You hide over there in that brush. We don't know who would be out here walking around. I'll see if they can help us. If they can I'll give you a signal, okay?"

They looked at her with uncertainty in their eyes, but did as she asked. She made sure she couldn't see them and waited for the approaching voices. Three men came into view and her mouth dropped open in surprise. The men were in clothing that would've done any movie costume designer proud. They looked as if they actually came out of the middle ages. It was amazing. They even looked unclean and disgusting. There must be some type of reenactment taking place in the village they had been headed to.

Kass felt relief and almost called her siblings from their hiding when the men noticed her.

"Well, lookee here gents. We've got a pretty lil' chicken to ourselves." They were large men, and the one who spoke, she would think of him as Baldy, had a thick accent.

"Hi!" She started brightly. "Say, I got lost on my way to the village, do you think you could point me in the right direction?"

The second man, herein referred to as Toothless, grinned. "Now, a lil' chicken like yerself don't wanna go to no village."

"I don't?"

Gut, the third man, chuckled. "I'm thinkn' ya wanna stay and play wif us chicken."

"Okay, this whole chicken thing isn't working for me." she said coolly. "Please just point me in the right direction and you can be on your way gentlemen."

They were getting quite close now, and the stench of them was almost enough to make her gag. This was starting to not be so fun.

Baldy slinked right up to her and before she could move or speak he'd backhanded her. She dropped from the surprise of it. Gut laughed out loud and kicked her in the belly. She gasped and tried to scramble away. Toothless grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back. She screamed and was sure he'd pulled her hair out of her scalp. He dragged her backwards and slammed her into a tree. The bark cut into her back as Gut pushed his body against hers.

"Pretty lil' chicken." his putrid breath made her gag. She spit in his face and he plowed his fist into hers. Kass dropped to the ground and threw up. Baldy wrapped rough rope around her wrists and started dragging her to a more flat spot. Meanwhile Toothless and Gut began to try to get her pants off. She bucked, fighting the men, and praying that Bri and Brandon stayed put. One of the men, she didn't know which one at this point squeezed her breast painfully, and another had pulled a knife and was about to cut her pants off. The knife cut her skin instead because she was moving so much, and she screamed again.

"No!" The shout came. "Leave my sister alone!" Brandon came tearing out of his hiding. He held a sturdy tree branch and was advancing on the men. Bri had come forward after Brandon, and she too was brandishing a branch.

"Looks like another chicken fellas." Gut chuckled. Kassidy was close to passing out, but she knew her brother and sister needed her, and started fighting the men again.

"I'll kill you!" Brandon screamed.

A whinnying split the air, and an arrow sank deep into Gut's chest. He looked at the protruding shaftin surprise and dropped to the ground dead. The other two men had dropped to their knees. Four horsemen rode up to the group. Brandon moved in front of Kassidy in a protective stance not knowing what horror had come to call now. All he knew for certain was that between the three men, and the four on horseback, something was really wrong.

Arthur looked at the peasants who were covered in blood and scratches. "What is the meaning of this?"

The bald man who'd attacked Kass sputtered, "King Arthur, your highness."

Bri had run to Kass and was sobbing hysterically. Brandon held the branch up. "Go away! All of you, go away, leave us alone!"

The man the attacker had referred to as King looked at him from piercing brown eyes. The king shifted his eyes to the sight behind Brandon, taking in everything in a glance. The boy and two women were dressed strangely. The three men who rode with the man looked at the two attackers in disgust. "Dagonet, check the woman."

"Stay away from her!" The boy's screaming was starting to sound hysterical.

"Tristan keep the boy from harm." Arthur ordered. Tristan moved up and easily removed the branch from the boy's grip.

"We offer aid boy, not harm." The scout murmured.

The fight seemed to leave the boy. He looked at Tristan and moved to the two women. He held the sobbing girl close, and they looked at the bloodied woman with fear stiffening their entire bodies.

"We was just…" one of the men started, "We was just havin' fun."

"You attacked this woman." It was more of a statement than a question.

Dagonet leaned over the woman. "There are many wounds here my King."

"Kass…." Bri keened.

Dagonet looked up at the girl, "I'll help her. Have no fear, she'll live."

"Bring the boy and women with us." Arthur ordered.

"We have belongings." Brandon whispered still staring at his unconscious sister.

"Bors help them with their belongings." Arthur murmured and the big man moved to comply. Dagonet cradled the injured woman gently and handed her to Arthur's care until they could get back to the keep. It almost reminded him of when he'd found Guin. Bors pulled the boy up into the saddle with him, and the girl rode with Dagonet. "Tristan."

The one word told the scout all he needed to know. As the men rode away Brandon heard the quiet sound of arrows being fired, and he felt a small amount of pleasure knowing the men who'd done this were dead.

They rode into the courtyard and Guinevere came running. "Arthur?"

"These three were set upon by brigands in the forest."

"She's terribly hurt." Guin said after a cursory glance at the beaten woman. "Bring her." Guin headed to the area she and Dagonet were using as a healing place.

As he started to move away the younger girl broke into shrieks again. She and the boy ran to where he carried her. "She's ours." the boy said stubbornly. "We'll carry her."

"Brannon." the injured woman murmured.

"Kass?" he hiccupped.

"Call the police, Rob's back." her eyes fluttered in her head.

Somehow the two managed to carry the woman towards the large room.

"Arthur, what's happened?" Galahad and Lancelot approached, watching the happenings.

Arthur explained briefly. "Take their belongings to them." He hoped the eldest woman regained consciousness soon. He had many questions to ask, and he didn't think he'd get the answers out of the younger two.

Hours later Kass woke to a dark room. She lay on a bed of soft goosedown. Her body ached, and her head throbbed. It felt like the last time Rob had put her in the hospital. She opened her eyes, and could only see from one eye. Kass raised her hand to feel her face and felt the swollen, tender flesh surrounding her left eye and nose. A sob escaped her and a man approached. He was a large man, but for some reason he didn't inspire fear in her.

"Shh, you'll wake your children." he said gently. "They've finally dropped into sleep." He pointed to them sleeping on one cot, and saw some of the tension leave her body. "The brigands broke your nose I'm sorry to say."

"Not the first time that's happened." she said weakly. The man in front of her had kind blue eyes, and his hair was shaved close to his head. "Where am I?"

"You're at Hadrian's Wall Lady." he smiled. "I'm Dagonet."

"I'm Kassidy. You can call me Kass. Do you have any water?" The large man moved quickly and brought her a small pewter cup with water in it.

"Kass?" the whisper came from Brandon. He moved slowly so as not to wake Brianna, and moved to Kass. He knelt on the floor at her bedside. "Oh Kass, I'm so sorry." he sobbed.

"Oh Brandon, shhhh." she almost wept at his heartbreak. "Bran it wasn't your fault."

"I told you about the shortcut…"

"Brandon, stop. You thought you were doing right. And it looked right. I looked at the damned map too ya know." Brandon moved to lay on the bed in front of his sister, and she wrapped her arm around him. "I'm so tired." She felt an arm wrap around her waist and found that Bri had climbed into the bed on her other side. The three fell asleep like that.

The light seemed to glare and Kass woke up dizzy. She sat up quickly forgetting where she was. Can you really forget where you are if you didn't know where you were to begin with, she thought.

A dark haired man sat in a chair across from her bed. "I went through your things."

"How kind of you." she said with a tinge of sarcasm.

He paid no attention. "I am King Arthur, and you are in my realm. Do you remember us saving you yesterday?"

"Not really. I remember a little, but not the actual saving part."

He nodded in understanding. "As I said. I went through your things and do not know what to make of most of them."

"What do you mean? It's just normal stuff." Perhaps that's when she realized things were odd. The man wore a leather tunic over a linen, longsleeved top. He wore leather pants, and leather boots. There were no light fixtures in the room, and the beds and everything in the room was made of wood. The ground was dirt floor. Kass sat up straight in the bed, and it woke up Bri and Brandon. "Where the hell are we?"

"Um, Kass…"

"Is this some type of reenactment bullshit?" her voice had raised slightly, drawing the attention of the large man from the night before and a beautiful woman who looked no older than she was. The man was dressed similar to the self proclaimed King, and the woman wore a billowing gown that looked medieval.

"Kass, I don't know what happened, but I think we went back in time." Brandon almost squeaked, which embarrassed him. It hadn't happened since puberty.

She stared at him blankly and then started laughing. Bri looked at Brandon in alarm. They'd talked about their situation the night before, and he'd pretty much convinced her then. What had really convinced her had been when she'd had to go to the bathroom. "That's funny. Okay big guy, you show me what you don't understand and I'll explain it."

He picked up her purse and looked into it. The first thing he pulled out was her lighter. She took it from him and flicked it on. The woman let out a cry and backed away. The men looked at her in alarm. "It's a lighter. Next…chapstick." she put some on and then put some on him. "That's mace, put it down, you'll hurt yourself. It's a liquid that burns your eyes. I should have used it yesterday on those assholes." By now several other men had entered the room and were watching the proceedings. "That's money." she told him when he held out a dollar bill. When he pulled out one of the condoms her face turned a brilliant red. "You don't need to know what that's for." she said and snatched it away from him.

"Kassidy Aillene Keller, I can't believe you have those in your purse." Brianna was grinning wickedly.

"Hey! Never say I didn't try to set a good example."

"What is it?" Arthur was curious.

"Ya know, I just don't know you well enough to go into that conversation with you." her face turned even redder. "Move along, move along, what else? Oh, yes, that's bug spray, keeps the bugs off of you when you go outside." When Arthur pulled out one of her packs of cigarettes she felt like kissing him. "Oh bless you!" She said and grabbed the pack, she had one out, in her mouth, and lit within seconds. "You smoke these bad boys."

"But you don't." Brandon reminded her ripping the cigarette from her mouth and stomping on it.

"Oh come on Bran. I need one. I NEED one bad." she almost whined.

Bri turned to Arthur and his knights. "Those are cigarettes, they are bad, and they kill you." When Arthur dropped the entire pack like it'd bit him she sighed. "Well, it only kills you when smoke a lot of them for a long time. But they're very addicting as you can tell." Kass's hand was sneaking for the pack. Bri smacked her hand and picked up the smokes. Kass gave a little shriek as Bri dumped the pack in a bucket of water. Bri gave her a very sweet smile.

"What are these?" Dagonet asked, and held up a pair of Bri's panties.

"Oh no way." she blushed furiously. Bri marched over to the large man and snatched the black lacy panties away from him. In a dignified voice she answered. "Girls wear them under clothes. Pants, dresses and such, and if you have one of my bras, don't whip it out." An extremely handsome man next to Dagonet snickered and Bri turned on him. "What're you laughing at pretty boy?"

The man seemed to be slightly older than Kass, but only slightly. "I was just imagining Dag trying to put those on." The other men laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, well, they're mine, and no one but me is wearing them."

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing that." the man grinned.

"Keep dreaming old man." She gave him a mean smile.

Arthur pulled out the scarves that Kass had purchased in London. "Oh," she whispered. "Those are a costume. A dancing costume. I bought it in London." At the men's curious looks she continued. "I'm a dancer. We were on vacation, and our car died, and we got lost in the woods." She fingered the deep green material. "Perhaps when my face and body aren't so battered I'll show you all."

"So, You're King Arthur. Is that Lady Guinevere?" Brandon asked. At Arthur's nod, Brandon smiled. "Cool. Where's Lancelot?"

"I am Lancelot." A darkhaired man called from the background. He stood behind and to the side of Dagonet. He'd listened to the proceedings with interest, but hadn't gotten close enough to look at any of their strange guests. He stepped forward and looked at the boy who knew his name.

"Have you and Guinevere, you know, done the deed?" the boy asked. Several things happened at once at this comment.

"Brandon!" Kass gasped.

Galahad and a big blond haired man burst out laughing.

Arthur cracked a smile.

Guinevere and Lancelot just looked at each with disbelief, and exclaimed, "What?"

"Well, in all the legends, they say that Guinevere and Lancelot fell in love, and destroyed the kingdom." Brandon sighed, it was obvious the two had nothing going on. "I guess it was just a story."

"I can't even trust my First Knight." Arthur said sadly.

"That isn't funny Arthur." Lancelot grimaced, and Arthur burst out laughing.

"You have given me much to think of today Lady." Arthur said looking at Kass.

"Perhaps Lady Kassidy would like a bath?" Guinevere said with a smile.

"Oh, yes please." she jumped at the chance.

"If you're well enough I can also have you and your children moved to other chambers."

"Oh, Bri and Brandon are my brother and sister, not my children. I don't have any children." Kass explained. "You could move us though. Give yourself some room again."

Guinevere helped her bathe and Bri sat on the cot and babbled at her. The tree she'd been slammed into had scratched her back. She washed her hair using the shampoo and conditioner she kept in her suitcase, and showed Guinevere what they were for. Bri gave Guinevere the trial size bottles she'd taken from the hotel.

Guinevere and Dagonet helped get them moved to the sleeping chambers, and then led them to the tavern for a meal. Kass had changed into her other pair of worn jeans, and a black tank top that said 'Dancers Do It Better'. The knights had commandeered a large table when they'd arrived, and Dagonet called Brandon over to his side. He seemed so excited, Kass pushed him to go. Guinevere sat Kass and Bri next to her. Kass made sure that Bri had Guin on one side, and Kass was on the other. Her sister was a lovely young girl, and while all here had seemed gentlemanly, she just wanted to be sure. The dark man, Lancelot sat to Arthur's right, with Guin on Arthur's left. Kass couldn't help but notice him. He was darkly handsome with dark brown curling hair, piercing black eyes, and a trimmed goatee. He seemed to enjoy flirting with the serving wenches, and the man Bors wife, or woman, Vanora. To his right sat Dagonet, with Brandon on his right. On Brandon's right sat the man Gawain. A large blonde fellow who reminded Kass of a lion. Bors sat next to him, and then a younger man, the one who'd sparred verbally with Bri sat next to Bors. His name was Galahad. The last person at the table, who happened to be seated next to her was the quiet man, Tristan.

"So tell us Lady Brianna, your sister is a dancer, what is it you do?" Dagonet asked.

Bri blinked at him. "I just graduated from school. I was planning on going into veterinary medicine." At their blank looks she elaborated. "I want to help sick animals."

"And tell me milady," Galahad grinned at the girl, "If I were a wounded horse, what would you do to heal me?"

Bri smiled another of her sweet smiles and leaned forward. "Oh, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to help someone as sick as you. I'd have to shoot you."

Kass relaxed as the men laughed, and Galahad lifted his glass to Bri. It seemed Bri could hold her own with these men.

"Don't be so tense Kass." Bri told her, thinking no one was listening. "These men aren't like Rob."

"Who is this Rob?" Guin asked. Bri gasped, and Guin realized she'd made a mistake. The table quieted.

Kass held her head up. "Rob was a man I dated."They obviously didn't understand the word. "I spent time with him romantically." She gave Bri's hand a reassuring squeeze. "He was very violent, and ended up hurting me."

"This man lifted hand to you?" Bors asked.

"Yes."

"Was he Roman?"

She looked and found herself addressing Lancelot. "No. Rob wasn't Roman. Actually, where I'm from it's frowned upon to use violence against someone else when it's not defense."

"Rob was put in jail the last time he hurt her. A big cell." Brandon interjected.

"The last time?" Vanora asked.

"Well, it was only twice really. The first time, I called the cops, they're like guards, and we moved. We hid." Kass thought she might cry thinking of the danger she'd put her siblings through with that man.

"But he found us." Bri finished for her. "Beat our Kass up bad. So she took a bat to him." Bri seemed proud. "That's like a big heavy stick."

"It sucked. We had to visit her in the hospital and everything." Brandon frowned.

"What is a hospital?" Dagonet asked frowning with Brandon.

"It's sort of like a big place where they put sick or injured people."

"So this is where you've had your nose broken before?"

"Rob had a mean right hook." she said lightly and drank some more ale.

"Do you have music?" Bri asked suddenly, probably trying to lighten the mood.

"Only when Vanora honors us with a song." Arthur smiled.

"Can I?" Bri asked Kass.

"As long as you don't play Stairway to Heaven."

Bri clapped and ran out of the room. Kass sighed after her. "She has so much energy."

Within moments Bri was back with her acoustic guitar and she'd pulled it out of the case lovingly. She began playing and soon captured everyone's attention. Sensing a moment, Kass slipped out of the tavern and head out into the empty courtyard. She headed to the top of the battlements and looked out at the empty fields. A light breeze played with her hair and she felt peaceful. Sore, and saddened after talking about the stupid choices of her past, but still peaceful. She should have brought a cigarette with her. She'd have to remember that in the future.

Kass started humming along to the notes of the guitar that she could hear even up here. What a fine mess they'd landed in. How the hell was she going to get them home again? How the hell had they gotten here in the first place? Why did it seem that Arthur and his men were so accepting of their time travel story? Enquiring minds want to know. "Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on." she sang along.

"A dancer and a singer?"

She jumped a foot in the air. "Son of a bitch!" Kass turned to find Tristan standing on the battlements a few feet away. "Good grief, should we get you a fucking bell to wear around your neck?"

He smirked slightly. "My apologies my lady. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Christ." her heartbeat was returning to normal.

"Are you well?" he asked solicitously.

"Sure, besides being slammed into a tree, dragged by my hair, nearly raped, finding out I've gone into the past god knows how many centuries, and you nearly giving me a heart attack I'm just peachy."

He simply stared at her for several moments.

Kass sighed. "I just needed a few moments peace. It's been a trying few days. Plus, I don't know if you've ever traveled with teenagers, but it isn't the easiest experience. No matter how much you love them."

"No, it would seem not. The Lady Brianna, and Lord Brandon, do seem quite spirited."

"Yeah, that's the truth."

"It is easy to see you're all related."

Kass narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Tristan, Arthur beckons." Kass looked to see Lancelot coming up the stone steps. Oh goody gumdrops. "We are to find the Lady Kassidy and return her to the tavern." His head lifted and he saw her.

"It would seem our mission is almost complete then." Tristan answered.

"Why does Arthur want me back there?" she asked the dark man. Tristan walked past Lancelot and down the steps into the dark.

"It would seem the Lady Brianna is requesting that you honor us with a song."

Kass sighed. So much for peace and quiet. "Okay, but I need another drink first. I'm a dancer not a singer."

She headed down the stairs and was aware of him behind her. He sort of creeped her out. She downed a tankard of the sweet ale as soon as she entered earning a cheer from Gawain and Galahad. Then headed to Bri and the guitar. The ale had filled her with a pleasant warmth and she knew that it would make her tipsy.

Bri whispered to her. "Sing Theory of a Deadman."

"Okay." Kass whispered back with a smile. She sang one of their favorite songs by the band, Santa Monica, and then still feeling good decided to sing another. _"Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone, Susanne the plans they made put an end to you. I woke up this morning and I wrote down this song, I just can't remember who to send it to. I've seen fire and I've seen rain, I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end. I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, But I always thought that I'd see you again."_

Both Bri and Brandon stood still listening to the song. "This song, it means something to all of you?" Lancelot asked when he saw the expressions on all three of their faces.

Brandon answered. "It was our father's favorite song about an old war buddy of his. Our parent's died a few years ago, and Kass sang it at their funeral."

"She's wonderful." Bri smiled. The song was a bittersweet one. It made her miss her parent's but it also made her remember how wonderful they were. She and Brandon moved closer to their sister.

_"Won't you look down upon me, Jesus, You've got to help me make a stand. You've just got to see me through another day, My body's aching and my time is at hand, And I won't make it any other way. oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain, I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end. I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, But I always thought that I'd see you again."_

"Even with marks upon her she's a beautiful woman." Gawain remarked to Galahad and Lancelot. "And though her clothing is odd, I certainly appreciate the view of her body it gives me."

_"I've been walking my mind to an easy time, my back turned towards the sun. Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around, Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line, To talk about things to come. Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground. oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain, I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end. I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again, now, Thought I'd see you one more time again, There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now, Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you fire and rain, now."_

"Arthur, we must care for these new charges. I believe their tale of the future, and they've been through great pain already." Guinevere spoke softly.

"We will care for them my love." he promised. "Perhaps they will be able to find here, what they were unable to find in their own time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm just not as sure that I'm happy with this one. I have another time travel piece I'm brainstorming on right now, but haven't started writing it yet. The next one will be going in the opposite direction with our gallant knights traveling to the future. I'm not stopping this one or the first one i started. i'm just babbling at this point. sigh.**

Kass sat on the bale hay and had a small gleeful smile on her face. She put the precious cigarette in her mouth and lit it quickly, curling her hand around the flame of the lighter so it wouldn't extinguish before she had a good cherry on the tip of the smoke. She took a deep drag and held it in. Sighing she blew out the smoke. It felt like it had been forever. Kass put the lighter in her back pocket and took another drag looking at the horses around her. "Sorry guys, but don't worry I'm pretty sure you'd have to have years of exposure for the second hand smoke to affect you, and I don't have that many smokes left."

"They will not answer you."

Kass jumped slightly and turned to see Lancelot communing, or whatever, with what she assumed was his horse. "Yeah, I know, doesn't mean they don't understand."

"Lady Brianna seems to think you shouldn't be doing that." He said conversationally.

"Kids, what do they know?"

Just then Bri breezed through the open stable doors chatting with one of the young men who acted as squire for the knights. She didn't stop to say a word to Kass, just snatched the cigarette from her lips, extinguished it on one of the wooden posts, broke it into pieces and dropped it into a pile of manure. She and the squire continued out of the other side of the enclosure.

Kass looked sadly at the pieces of cigarette. "I only brought one."

Lancelot grinned as he brushed his steed. "The swelling in your face has gone down." He said conversationally.

Her hand reached up automatically and touched the side of her face lightly. "Yeah. Hopefully it will be a normal face again soon."

"Do your other wounds still hurt?" He'd moved and was doing something to the horse's feet now.

Kass moved closer to watch him. She'd chosen to wear the cable knit sweater, her jeans, and her boots for the day. It seemed chilly out. "My back still feels a bit raw, and my head throbs where Toothless grabbed my hair."

He looked at her perplexed. "Toothless?"

She gave him a bashful grin. "I named the men who attacked me. Baldy, Toothless, and Gut." She stared past him and winced as she remembered the men. "I wonder what happened to them."

"Arthur had Tristan kill them." He answered without reservation. She looked horrified. He caught her eyes, "Lady Kassidy, we do not lock people in cells here. Our justice must be swift."

Kass just nodded. "I know. It's just hard for me to accept that three men are dead because of me."

"But they're not dead because of you. They're dead because they broke the laws of King Arthur." When she just shrugged he didn't know what else to say. "And your other wounds?" he sighed.

"Well, the nose hurts, but the cut on my belly wasn't deep. I don't even think it will leave a scar."

Without warning the woman lifted her top from her taut belly to show him the healing gash. Lancelot's hands froze on his steed's hoof. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the expanse of tanned flesh so unlike the other women he was used to. The serving wenches whose company he sought on occasion were soft, and this woman seemed lean and muscled. Dancer, he thought, must mean something slightly different where she was from.

She'd lowered her tank top as she saw his stare. "Sorry. I guess I'm not used to your customs. Showing a little midriff isn't a strange thing where I'm from." She tried to explain.

His eyes darted to her battered face. "No, it is I who apologize Lady, we should make allowances for your ignorance of our ways, not take advantage of them." He went back to picking out the hoof. "Your body is not unlike that of the women of the Woad."

"Woad? Oh, you mean Guinevere's people." She shrugged again. "When you dance every day, train every day, eat very little, and train some more, you get a flat belly."

"You must have been very successful."

Kassidy laughed. "Actually, my butt and breasts are too big for traditional dance, but I did okay." He'd paused again at her description of her top and backside.

The two looked up as Gawain and Galahad entered the stables. "Ah, Lady Kassidy, this is where you've been hiding."

"Guilty as charged."

"Do you realize your sister is cavorting with Javin?" Galahad demanded.

Kass swallowed a smile. "Is that who the young man is? How old is he?"

"I believe Javin is ten and six." Lancelot offered.

"Okay, well Bri is seventeen, won't be eighteen for two more months. What's the big deal?"

Galahad looked at her as if she was daft. "Well surely you realize the boy will try to compromise your sister?"

"Galahad, Brianna is an intelligent girl. She wouldn't let herself be compromised. I trust my sister." Kass saw the frustration on his face. Ah ha. Then she saw the look on the other men's faces. Obviously this was a possibility. "You know though Galahad, I don't really know much about Javin; perhaps you could keep an eye on them for me. Just to make sure she's okay and all."

"Of course Lady Kassidy." He smiled in delight, and high-tailed it out of the barn.

Gawain grinned and leaned against the post looking at her. "Perhaps you'd care to join me for the mid day meal Lady Kass?"

Kass found herself staring into heavenly blue eyes. "Okay." She took his extended arm and he led her from the barn.

"So tell me about this village you come from?"

"It's not exactly a village." She grinned. "I lived right outside of New York City, and it's huge. There are thousands of people in it and it's like the city never sleeps." Kass sighed as she thought of home. "We lived in a fairly good sized four bedroom house that was our parent's house. I moved in with Bri and Brandon when they died. Before that I lived in a small apartment in the City."

"Apartment?"

"It's sort of like your sleeping rooms, only there is an indoor privy and a kitchen in each one."

"You would hardly have to leave." He said in amazement.

She laughed, "Yeah, well, unfortunately, or fortunately in some cases, I was hardly ever there. I was working quite a bit."

They entered the tavern and she saw Brandon sitting at a table with Bors and Dagonet. Her brother seemed to have taken to the two men, and she thought that they might remind him of Dad. Several children were running around the tavern giggling, and it seemed they were playing tag, using Bors as safety. "Who are all the children?" she asked. There seemed to be a dozen or so of them.

"They are Bors and Vanora's children. Though Lancelot likes to tease that some of them are his."

"Is it possible?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Nay." He told her with a grin. "Lancelot might be keen on the wenches, but wouldn't actually tup the wench of one of his fellow knights."

"Tup." She said the word finding it odd.

"Yes, that means…"

"Yes, I know what it means." She stopped him. "I'm just not used to hearing it referred to as such."

"What do they refer to is as where you're from?" he was intrigued.

She shrugged. "We call it lots of different names. It depends on the circumstances."

Lancelot stood in the back corner of the tavern. He'd just washed his hands and face and was joining the others at the table. Gawain escorted her to the table and they sat down. Lancelot grinned at her, "Watch this." He whispered wickedly, and then spoke loudly. "Bors, where's my youngest child today?"

Gawain snickered, and Bors scowled. Kass just shook her head at the naughty man. Vanora who was walking behind Lancelot and Kass, setting bread before them, swatted him across the back of the head. The eldest of her children walked forward carrying a child who was on the verge of becoming a toddler. The child was crying. Seeing Vanora extremely busy and Bors with his hands full of two other children, Kass decided to try to help. "Here Sweet Pea," she told the girl, "Why don't you let me hold that little bundle."

The girl looked at her with big eyes and handed the pretty baby over. The child stopped crying and stared up into Kass's face in wonder. "Now see darling, there's no need to cry. Yes, it's easy to see who your papa is. Look at those big blue eyes. Just gorgeous." She felt a tug on her pants and looked down to see one of the younger children looking at her. The boy was missing two of his front teeth.

"You like childrens?" he asked.

"Well of course." She answered with a smile.

"You wanna play wif us?" he offered.

"Maybe after I eat something we could play hide and seek. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, you let me eat some lunch, and then we'll play." The little boy smiled beatifically at him and raced away. She looked up to see the knights staring at her. "What?"

"There's no need to play with the little buggers Lady." Vanora spoke softly, not used to other women not of their group being kind to the children. The Roman's who'd lived here previously had been callous, and the Woad were still so new to them.

"No!" She protested. "I want to. I love kids. When Bri and Brandon were little we used to play together all of the time, even though I was older. You're truly blessed to have such beautiful children." She told Bors and Vanora, then she looked back to the baby in her arms balancing on her knee. "And so brilliant. Look at how brilliant you are, yes." The baby giggled up at her and clapped his hands.

Brandon shook his head in disgust. "Babies are okay and all, but women go all gaga over them. It's pathetic really."

"I changed your diapers Brandon." She reminded him, and he blushed.

Arthur, with Guinevere close behind, burst into the room startling everyone. "Lady Kassidy."

"King Arthur." He looked agitated so she waited for him to speak.

"I must know what the small silver square with the circular item in it was." He said.

Oh good grief, that's what this was about? She sighed. Curiosity killed the cat, and it's going to embarrass the king. "Okay. I'll tell you, but only you two." She stood slowly and handed the child to Vanora who'd been on her way to take him. She walked over to Arthur and pulled him to a quieter corner. Guinevere followed. She spent several moments talking very quietly and the men saw Guinevere gasp, and Arthur jerked.

"What mean you?" he almost growled.

She continued to whisper furiously, and it looked as if she was using hand motions to illustrate her meaning, and what interesting hand motions they were. The three walked back to the table, and Guinevere appeared dazed. Arthur was extremely red.

"So what is it for Arthur?" Lancelot asked for everyone as Kass sat back down.

"Lady Kass.." he croaked, and cleared his throat. "Lady Kassidy does not know any of you well enough to be having that conversation with." He told him hotly, almost using her same words from the day before. Then he turned, grabbed Guinevere's hand and practically dragged her from the room. She was grinning.

Kassidy looked at the group who seemed extremely interested in her at the moment. She shrugged. "I told him he didn't need to know."

"What was wrong with Arthur?" Tristan asked quietly while making his way to the table.

Gawain was still looking at her. "Lady Kassidy astounded Arthur with an item from her own time."

"Well, there did seem to be several intriguing items." He responded and reached for the bread.

The small boy was back at Kass's knees. "Is it time to play?" he whispered.

"Yes, I think so." She whispered back. She addressed the group. "If you'll excuse me I have a previous engagement with the young master here." All of the children giggled and led her from the room.

She played hide and seek with the children for three hours by the time they started getting tired. Kass had worked at a daycare center for a year when she'd been right out of high school, so she sat them in a circle and decided to tell them a story. She told them of the frog prince, as it had been one of Bri and Brandon's favorite stories when they'd been little. Before the story was finished they were all sound asleep, and Kass stood and stretched.

A man walked towards her, and at first she was frightened. He was tall and lanky, his hair longer than hers and mostly brown with some gray mixed in. He had facial hair, and wore blue paint. He carried a staff, and Kass figured he must be someone important. "You are one of the time travelers?" he inquired in a friendly tone.

All she could do was nod.

"I am Merlin. My daughter Guinevere told me of your arrival."

"Merlin the Magician." She whispered with some awe. When he looked at her quizzically she felt that she should elaborate. "Where we're from there are many tales about you. All of you actually."

"I heard you telling a story to the wee ones. You're quite the storyteller." He complimented. "Tell me the story of Merlin."

Kass thought for a moment, and began. She told the story as she'd known it growing up with the tale of Excalibur. When she got to the point in the story of Lancelot and Guinevere falling in love he chuckled, shaking his head, but urged her to continue. At the end of the story they sat silently. "My brother could probably tell it better."

"No, your story was entertaining. This is a story you should tell the others; Arthur and his knights." He told her and stood. "I know not why you've been brought back here Kassidy, but you are welcome." Merlin turned and left her and she went to wake up the children.

The children led her back to the keep laughing all the way, asking if she would play with them again. She told them of course she would, and they left her at her chamber door. She went in to find Bri scowling and sitting on Kass's bed. "What's up buttercup?" Kass asked sitting on the chair across from the bed.

"That man drives me crazy!" Bri snapped. "Everywhere Javin and I went today, we would turn around and Galahad was there."

"I see."

"Why can't he just bug off?"

"I believe he's protecting your virtue Brianna."

Bri's eyes widened. "As if! I mean seriously, does he, do any of them think that I'd just go have a roll in the hay with some guy I met this morning?"

"Bri honey, think of where we are. These people aren't the same as back home. Here, I should be married with six kids by now."

"I swear these people are like rabbits."

"Bri, they look at you and see a beautiful woman. There isn't anything wrong with that. Just stand your ground."

Bri crossed her arms over her chest and held her chin up. "I don't care what these people expect. I'm not getting married, and I'm not having sex unless I'm in love. And, AND, he has to totally be in love with me back."

Kass smiled at the miffed teen. "I've always been so grateful to you for that attitude Bri, you'll never know how much."

Brandon entered the room with a smile on his face. "You guys ready to go eat?"

"MEN!" Bri said scathingly.

"What? What'd I do?" he asked completely confused.

The three headed to the tavern and as they were entering could overhear a boy's voice. "I'll bet you I get to see her in them scraps of cloth Lord Dagonet was holding by the end of the eve. She's a hot one that one is. The girl had me burning up."

Brandon looked like he was going to explode, but Bri slapped a hand to his chest. "I have this one." She said with an evil smile. They continued to their table with the knights, and sat down in the spots they'd held the evening before. Bri's face was red with temper, and Galahad was scowling. "Excuse me for one moment would you all? I just have to have a word with Javin."

Galahad glowered even more, and Kass took a drink of her water. Tristan sat quietly. "Lovely evening isn't it?" Kass said politely. When it looked like Brandon would follow Bri, Kass gave him a quelling look. Bri had picked up a pitcher of water and taken it over to Javin. "Uh oh." Javin made the mistake of looking up at Bri with a smug look on his teenage face. Bri upended the pitcher of water into his lap, and with a little flip the last small amount covered his face. Looking at the startled faces around her Kass took a sip of the cool water. Javin was gasping in anger and shock. Kass met Tristan's amused eyes. "How about that Irish temper, eh?" Kass took another sip of water.

Bri gripped the pitcher tightly, "You looked hot Javin, just thought I'd help you cool down." Bri then went and refilled the pitcher, bringing it back to the table. She sat down and looked around at the men, and saw respect in their eyes. "Just so everyone knows, I don't sleep around. I do not have sex with just anyone who wants to." The men went back to eating, but Galahad stared at her fiercely. Bri caught his glance and blushed. He smiled at her and then looked away to speak with Gawain.

After supper Brandon started reading his comic books to the little children who were giddy at the thought of another story, and this one with pictures. Brianna pulled out her guitar and was playing, so Kass slipped out again. This time with cigarette in hand. She lit it and inhaled. Kass leaned against the ramparts and looked at the fields below. It was beautiful where it melded into the black sky, and the stars seemed brilliant on their velvety background. She tapped the ash and smiled.

"Your siblings would not be happy to see this sight."

Kass jumped, and sighed in defeat as the cigarette toppled from her fingers to the ground far below. She turned and leaned against the stone wall. "Bells." She muttered.

Guinevere looked at her. "I understand you have concerns with Arthur's decision to have Tristan end the lives of the men who attacked you?"

"Not concerns really. He's the king, his word is law. I'm just not comfortable having men die because of me."

Guinevere moved forward and stood next to her staring over the wall at the sky. "Not long ago, he wasn't king, and had very little say in how men treated the women and others around him. If he had let the men go they would have done this deed again. If he had brought them back to imprison them, he would appear weak. He will not let this land be undone by men such as this. He would have these men know that Arthur and his knights deal justice swiftly and completely. Perhaps then these men will not choose these lands to threaten."

"I understand."

Guin looked at her. "Your brother did not seem upset by this occurrence."

"No." Kassidy turned and looked at the sky. "Brandon and Bri were there both times Rob attacked me. The first time they managed to get him off of me. We called the cops and we moved. Left our family's home and hid. When he found us he locked Brandon and Bri in our sunroom on the second floor of our home. It was all this plexiglass. You could see through it but couldn't break it like glass. He did it on purpose so they'd see what he did."

"But you fought back?" Horror laced her words at the thought that the vibrant youths had witnessed such barbarism against such a lovely woman.

She gave Guin a sardonic grin. "He'd gone to get a knife. Decided he was going to carve me up. Then he told me he'd go after the kids. I could barely stand, but I managed to grab Brianna's baseball bat she used when she played softball in school. When he came back I hit him. I hit him a lot. Not enough to kill him. I was too weak to do damage like that."

"Then you went to the sick room?"

"Yes, I went to the hospital for three months. Broken nose, concussion, sprained wrist, broken ribs, and a dislocated knee."

"My people would have been proud to have you as a warrior." The other woman said softly. "Do not stay up here too long. It gets chilly, and you are still recovering."

Gawain andLancelot stood on the stairs, and Kass thought she saw something odd in Lancelot's eyes.He went withGuineverebackdown the stairs. "There you are Lady Kass. Everything is as it should be?" Gawain had a smile for her, and she knew he'd heard what she'd said about Rob.

She turned and smiled at him. "Sure is."

"I was hoping you would join me in a dance as your sister entertains us?"

Kass walked to the handsome man and gave him another smile. "Sure."

He looked down at her. "You are indeed lovely Lady Kassidy." He murmured. She knew he was going to kiss her, and so she closed her eyes and met him halfway. His lips were soft and warm. One thing was certain, Gawain knew how to kiss. Kass moved her hands up and into his blonde hair letting her body rest against his. His mouth teased hers and she opened hers in response. Gawain held her hips loosely in his hands. Finally they broke away from each other with a smile. "That was pleasing."

"It was very nice." She agreed.

"But…"

"But…" the two smiled at each other in agreement.

"I would surely like to kiss you again." He told her as they descended the stairs.

"I think that would be lovely." She said putting her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her. "But I'm not sleeping with you."

"Ah, a man could hope." He grinned. "I'd still be pleased to spend time with you."

"I'd like that too Gawain." And she realized she was telling the truth. She did like kissing him, and he felt safe and comfortable to her.

"I'm glad we'll be friends when you do find your love."

"Oh, Gawain, I'm not the type of girl to fall in love. I just screw it up something fierce. I always pick the wrong man." Kass told him seriously. "I don't ever want to fall in love again."

Days passed and Kassidy's face healed showing how lovely she truly was. She spent a majority of her time with Bors' children keeping them occupied. Kass was becoming part of life behind the keep walls. She would find herself deep in conversation with Lancelot, or joking with Galahad. She spent time with Gawain in the evenings and he was turning into a true friend to her. Kass knew the others probably assumed they were sleeping together, but Brandon and Bri knew the truth, and that was all that mattered to her. When she'd laid in that hospital bed for three months she'd vowed that she wouldn't be with a man that way again. She knew her siblings didn't understand why she felt that way. They thought she'd move past it.

The night Bri talked Kass into dancing in the scarves she was a nervous wreck. It had been a long time since she'd been nervous before a performance. She dressed in the scarves and veils, and felt jittery. Kass wrapped a cloak around her person and headed to the tavern. They could see the veil covering her face and it made her look even more exotic to them. Some of the men looked at Gawain with envy, and he just smiled. True, he desired her, but it was obvious she wouldn't be with someone without love. That just wasn't meant for them.

Bri was giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they saw Kass in action. She was brilliant. Guinevere's father Merlin and some of his Woad warriors were sharing dinner with them this evening, and had already taken their places at the tables that had been arranged for all. They'd been arranged in a circle, much like the Knight's round table set up in the stone room upstairs. Kass would dance in the circle, and Bri and Brandon were doing the music for her. It wouldn't be difficult since it would be simple drums. They were standing behind the knights. Arthur had a word with Merlin before supper, and Merlin had promised his men would be on good behavior. Bri and Kass had warned Arthur that this was a provocative dance.

Brandon went around dowsing some of the candles for atmosphere. "Wait until you see this!" he chuckled to Dagonet and Lancelot. The knights seemed to have taken Brandon under their wing and commonly referred to him as 'The Young Scholar'. "She's the coolest! All my friends back home used to drool." The men smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. The smiles didn't last long.

As soon as the lights were right, and Bri and Brandon began the beat, Kass dropped the cloak and walked to the center of the circle. Except for the beat silence fell, and Kass felt the eyes on her. The green scarves hung low on her waist, and her legs moved through the folds exposing tanned flesh. The chain belt she wore tinkled with her movement, and the top was more of a gauzy bikini top than anything else. Her hair fell wild and tousled down her back and a thin green veil covered the lower half of her face. Kass shimmied her hips to the left with the beat and then hit them back to the right sharply. The beat increased and Kass undulated with it swinging her hips, and moving her arms in the graceful moves she'd known for years.

The Woads began to take up the beat, her dance somewhat similar to their battle dances, except more graceful and filled with beauty instead of violence. Kass smiled as the beat filled her and she forgot the eyes on her. The dance continued with her whirling and rolling her taut belly to the beat. She landed on her knees and rolled backwards to where her back touched the ground, then slowly she undulated her body slowly back into a kneeling position. The dance ended with her body in a posturing position. Silence blanketed the room, and Kass took a deep breath before looking up. The light sheen of sweat on her body made her thick kohl eyeliner run slightly but she smiled a triumphant smile. She saw the admiration and desire in the eyes of all of the men in the room, but didn't fearany of them.

Merlin stood. "You honor us with your grace and beauty." His men cheered. Kass bowed slightly to Merlin.

"I could not have said it better my self. You and your family have brought much to our kingdom." Arthur told her.

Kass winked at Gawain who grinned at her cockily. He sighed, "I really must try harder to woo her to my bed." His comment whipped Lancelot's head towards him.

As she was turning to grab the cloak she met Lancelot's eyes. A fire burned in them that she'd thought to see before, but felt she'd only imagined it. She shifted her eyes away quickly not understanding the burning in the pit of her stomach. A chill swept her and she looked to the doorway of the tavern. A man stood blanking out the outside, and his eyes were latched onto her. He clapped slowly and moved into the room.

"That was quite a show." The man's voice was gruff, and Kass was filled with fear. She took a step back automatically. "Quite a picture."

Brandon and Bri had strange looks on their faces, and both had gone pale at the stranger's entrance. Dagonet and Galahad moved to be closer to the two.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rubellius Pelagus, I come as a messenger from Rome." He stepped into the light. The man was tall with dark hair going gray at the temples. Gray eyes shone with malice and want, and his face was weathered and rough. A jagged scar made its way from his left eye to his jaw line. He moved through the small opening between tables and stood next to Kassidy. "Instead I find I like what I see here."

Kass looked like a trapped animal knowing its death was near. With a gasp she ran from the room dropping the cloak as she went. The man chuckled and watched her go. Brandon dropped heavily to the floor wheezing as he stared at the man, and Bri forced his inhaler into his hands with her shaking ones.

"Lady what ails you?" Galahad whispered staring at her with concern.

Bri grasped onto Galahad and shuddered; though she tried to be quiet the knights in front of her heard every word. "It's Rob. He's found us again."


	3. Chapter 3

"It appears your little bird has flown away Artorius." The man smirked as Dagonet and Galahad helped the teens. "I wonder what could have startled her." The man turned, and his long red cloak swept the floor. "No matter really, I shall have time to speak with her on the morrow perhaps. For now I bring you word from Rome."

"I am no longer Artorius Castus. I am King Arthur, and you will address me as such."

The man raised one eyebrow to him. "Such aspirations… Rome requires your aid. You are to leave with me two days hence." He turned to walk away but Arthur's words stopped him.

"We in this land no longer serve Rome." When the man looked back at him, disbelief shining in his gray eyes Arthur smiled grimly. "Rome no longer holds these lands. You may rest here, but in two days we will not be riding with you."

"Are you such a fool you would risk the ire of the Empire?" Pelagus whispered harshly.

"I have only one Empire to concern myself with now." Arthur's voice was hard and cold.

Pelagus laughed, and it was indeed an ugly sound. "I must retire, for I have ridden many days to reach you. We will discuss this on the morrow." He swept from the room and the two Roman guards flanking the tavern entrance followed him closely.

Galahad held Bri too him closely and she clutched at him. His heartbeat sounded in her ear and she was grateful for its soothing rhythm. The man had been the spitting image of her sister's ex boyfriend down to the scar on his face. Rob had gotten the exact same scar after Kass had taken the bat to him. When they'd seen him at his sentencing his hair had the same touches of gray.

Brandon's breathing was regulating now that he'd taken two puffs of his inhaler and he closed his eyes and prayed. Dagonet and Bors, two men he'd come to admire and look at as father figures, crouched next to him with concern showing on their faces.

Merlin walked towards the group. "It would appear that Kassidy's past has a past of his own."

"What do you mean?" Bri said her voice weak with fear.

"I know he looks like the man you knew child, but he is not the same man. Perhaps the same soul, but not the same flesh."

"Like reincarnation." Brandon interrupted. His brain was trying to grab onto anything that would explain what he'd seen.

Merlin looked at the man-boy, "If that means one soul born again and again, yes, that is what I mean."

"He's evil." Bri whispered. She looked at the group for a moment. "Where's Kassidy?" she said suddenly realizing she didn't know where her sister was. A hysterical edge crept into her voice.

Kass ran as if the hounds of hell themselves were nipping at her feet. She didn't notice the stones and sharp pieces of fallen wood cutting into her feet; all she could think of was to run. When she got far enough into the woods she stopped and looked around wildly. It was easy to find a hiding spot, and she moved to it quickly. She sat silently, holding her breath most of the time, praying he didn't find her.

The knights split up to search the woods. One of the village children had said they saw the veiled woman run into the forest as if the devil-Saxons were chasing her. They called her name and heard no voice responding. Lancelot and Tristan found the path she ran, but for some reason her trail grew cold. It worried them that perhaps a rogue Saxon had found her. Tristan went right and Lancelot moved left, and still there was only silence. He stopped and felt eyes upon him.

Lancelot didn't know what caused him to look up into the trees but when he did what he saw there caught at his heart. Kass sat huddled on a wide branch, her barely covered knees drawn up to her chest. Flecks of blood were dried on her feet, and her arms were scratched from her ascent up the tree. Black hair tangled around her too pale face with leaves and twigs mixed throughout, and her usually bright green eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

He moved slowly and quietly towards the tree. "Tristan!" he called as softly as possible, so as not to spook Kass, but loud enough for the scout to hear him. He didn't hear if the man approached, but that wasn't unusual. "Lady Kassidy, come, let me help you." He spoke as if speaking to a frightened or wounded horse. Her eyes darted back and forth, and she edged backwards putting her back more firmly against the trunk of the tree. "Lady, we won't let anything happen to you. We will protect you." Her eyes finally looked at him and tears welled and fell down her dirty cheeks. "Lady Bri and Lord Brandon are greatly concerned. Brianna is not even arguing with Galahad." He spoke quietly and saw she was starting to respond.

"He's going to hurt me." She whimpered.

"If he lays one hand upon you I will kill him for the offense." He promised. Lancelot had moved his horse close enough that he was only two feet away from Kassidy. Tristan had joined them but didn't speak; he'd sent his hawk to gather the others. When they saw her they'd know.

Kass looked into the dark eyes of the knight and knew he meant it. The sincerity was written all over his face. She moved closer to him and set her feet on the saddle in front of him. He steadied her with his hands on her legs and she slid into the saddle sideways. She sat in front of him with both legs on the left side of the saddle. He put his arms around her, holding the reins, and she laid her weary head on his shoulder. She might fear the feelings Lancelot stirred within her, but she didn't fear the man. They rode back to the keep slowly meeting the others along the way.

Lancelot stared at Gawain in question. Was he stepping on his 'brother's' toes? Gawain's comments earlier had made it seem as if his relationship with the dark haired lass wasn't what it appeared to be. Gawain gave him a slight nod which only confused him more. He wasn't challenging Lancelot to the right of carrying the lady. If they'd been lovers, wouldn't he have? Gawain was not one to share his women.

They reached the keep and he carried her easily to the cluster of rooms she shared with her siblings. Brianna met them at the door anxiously, tears of relief flowing freely from her eyes when she saw Kass. He went to set her down on the bed, but she whimpered and held onto him for dear life.

"She needs a bath." Bri whispered. Seeing the look on her sister's face she sighed. "You'll just have to help me."

Lancelot blanched. "I don't think it would be proper."

"Yeah, well, I don't think she's letting go of you any time real soon. What do you think?" Bri stood with her hands on her hips and in that moment appeared the very image of her sister. "Pretend she's one of the men who've been terribly wounded in battle and you're helping heal them." She suggested.

Lancelot sighed and he and the young girl worked on removing Kass's clothing while Guinevere had a bath brought in. When they weren't able to unpeel her hands from his jerkin he leaned over the tub as she sat in it. He tried to avert his eyes as much as possible, but found it almost impossible to do so in the position they were in.

"It isn't like you've never seen a naked woman before." Bri smiled as she lathered Kass's hair with shampoo.

"Not one I hadn't bedded." He muttered. He sniffed and could smell the sweet smells the liquid was emitting. "So these are what make her smell so good?"

Bri looked up at the nervous man. "Been smelling my sister Lance?" He flushed and Bri smiled again. Interesting.

"Sometimes it seems impossible not to." He answered stiffly.

Brianna finished washing her sister and with Lancelot's help got her out of the bath, dried, and into a simple linen shift. Kass still seemed catatonic, and her grip on Lancelot was like a vice. He sat on the edge of the bed with the girl in his lap. Gawain entered and came toward them. The big blonde man knelt and moved a strand of hair behind Kass's ear. "Poor sweetling." He soothed.

"I did not mean for her to do this." Lancelot began.

"We are none but friends Lancelot. You do not do me an injustice." Gawain smiled at his friend. "We knew that from the beginning. I think the lass felt safe with me. Right now she feels safe with you."

"What do I do with her now?" he asked helplessly.

Gawain chuckled. "That's the first time I think you've ever not known what to do with a woman. She seems tired. Lie down and go to sleep, and I'm sure when she drifts off she'll let go."

Kass woke to find herself curled into Lancelot's body. His arms held her to him and he slept deeply. She looked up and stared at his handsome face, so relaxed in slumber. Sooty black lashes brushed high cheekbones, and a curl of dark hair lay on his forehead. He was fully clothed except for footwear, and she could see where his shirt lay wrinkled from where she'd gripped it so tightly. Kass remembered everything from the night before, including her bath, but it didn't embarrass her. He'd been a perfect gentleman. The memory of Pelagus drew a shudder that she couldn't stop, and he awoke.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"Ashamed that I acted like such a child." She answered him quietly; lowering her eyes.

Lancelot raised her chin with one finger. "You didn't act as a child would. You acted as a woman who's been abused in the past would. You acted with self preservation."

"I abandoned Bri and Bran." She tried to stop it from sounding like a sob.

"How? Did you not know we would protect them with our lives?" he frowned. "You are too hard on yourself I think."

"What did he want?"

He didn't have to ask who she meant. "He says he's come for Arthur to do work for Rome."

"What did Arthur say?"

"That we no longer fight for Rome." She was still cradled in his arms and his hand moved up and down her back on its own accord. "Gawain says you have not lain with him."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Knowing Gawain…somewhat, yes."

"I told him from the beginning that I wouldn't have sex with him." She explained, although she didn't know why she was. "I like his kisses, and he's become a good friend."

They lay quietly for several moments and he sighed. "I should go and check with Arthur to see what our guest is up to. For more than one reason, I do not trust him." His jaw was clenched in anger, but he still held her gently. Kass sat up, and he, almost reluctantly it seemed, let her go.

"I don't either, but I think my distrust is irrational." She said from the edge of the bed.

"No." he said sitting up and putting his hands on her upper arms. "No, stay away from him Kassidy. Stay far away from him. The look in his eyes when he gazes upon you is disturbing to all of us. Not only does he resemble a man who hurt you, but he represents an Empire who places little regard for women. I would ask that you keep to your rooms, but it is not my place."

"Will you let me know when he is gone?" she whispered.

"I will."

"Then I'll stay here. I want no part of that man."

Lancelot felt relief swim through him knowing she was heeding his warning. He laid a kiss upon her brow and stood. "I will make sure to send Vanora with food and drink."

Someone knocked lightly on the door, and it opened to reveal Bri, Brandon, and Galahad. "Hey." Bri said softly, searching Kass for signs of strain.

She smiled at them as warmly as possible.

Brandon cleared his throat. "We thought that we'd hang out with you while the man is here."

"I do not think it safe for them to be out while the Roman confers with Arthur." Galahad addressed Lancelot.

"I agree, and Lady Kassidy agrees as well." He said grimly. "It is a hardship for all of us to endure, but safety should come first and foremost."

The day passed slowly with the siblings doing everything they could to make it speed up. They read, napped, played charades and hangman, and even listened to the ipods and danced together.

Gawain stopped by to visit for awhile and informed them that Pelagus would be leaving at first dawn with Arthur's message for Rome. Arthur had informed the man, yet again, that his people were free men and women, no longer under their rule.

One of the serving wenches Lancelot was always flirting with brought them their meal that evening, informing them that Pelagus was dining with the knights. Bri and Brandon ate heartily happily knowing that life would go back to their new norm soon. Much to their chagrin, Kass couldn't eat. She wouldn't feel comfortable until they saw the back of the man.

It felt like everything happened in slow motion after that. Bri started walking towards her guitar when she fell to the ground with a groan. Brandon and Kass jumped up to run to her, but before they reached her Brandon had collapsed as well. Kass shrieked and ran to the door to call for Javin or Jols, the squires. As soon as she swung open the door she jumped backwards. Jols fell into the room, blood running down his face, and Pelagus stepped over the body and entered the room. "Hello my dove." He spoke in his scratchy voice and grabbed her chin between two fingers. "Why do I feel that you've been avoiding me all day?" He pushed her face away and walked farther into the room, removing his gloves as he went.

He stood between the bodies of Brianna and Brandon and smiled grimly down at them. "Do you see what I've had to do to get your attention?"

"Are they dead?" she managed to whisper through fear tightened vocal chords.

He tilted his head to look at her. "No, I don't believe so. My steward only used an intense sleeping powder. No, I believe the poor squire is closer to dead than these two. Of course, they could be dead. If you didn't do as I asked." Pelagus moved closer to Kass again and she felt bile rise in her throat. He leaned in and crushed his lips to hers, bruising them mercilessly. "You will put on this cloak and come with me quickly, and quietly." He looked at her for response and she nodded weakly. "If you do not…"

Kass nodded mutely, and pulled the offered cloak around her, and followed him from the room. There were three men waiting at the stables. Two guards and the third man must have been the steward Pelagus spoke of. They put her on the horse behind him and tethered her hands tightly to the saddle. She knew he was using her as a shield. As they rode towards the open gates of the Keep a cry went up and the doors started shutting. He didn't slow down for a minute, riding hard and fast. The gates closed before the steward and one of the guards made it out. She jerked to and fro in the saddle, her arms being wrenched in the position they were in. She saw the last soldier fall from his horse, and saw the arrow sticking out of his back, but she knew they wouldn't get to him in time. The gates would have to be reopened and the men would have to prepare. For some reason the man had gone to great lengths to get her.

Pelagus rode North with what seemed to her to be great speed. It was cold and snow covered the ground. The cloak and linen dress she wore under it didn't do much to keep her warm. Occasionally the man would chuckle as they rode, and dread was filling her. The horse began to tire, and Pelagus stopped. "The horse will not carry both of us unfortunately for you." He pulled her from the horse, setting her on the ground. The snow soaked through the clippers she was wearing, and she wished she'd been wearing her combat boots. Pelagus kept her hands bound together tightly with leather cord, and then attached a longer cord from her wrists to his saddle. She was effectively leashed to him. He spoke as he tied her. "I cannot fathom why I burn for you as I do. You are quite desirable, yet only a mere woman. But I find myself not able to control my need for you."

Once again he mounted the horse and began trotting. Kass had to run to keep up, and she found as her feet became numb she stumbled more often. The numbness was traveling up her legs and she knew that soon frostbite would occur. They neared a stone building and Kass prayed he would stop for the evening. She was frozen and her body ached. Some blood was dripping from where the straps had chafed her wrists. Kass was starting to see and hear things too. Occasionally she thought she heard Lancelot's voice on the wind, and then sometimes she heard the galloping of hooves.

"They're going to find you." She panted through chattering teeth.

His laugh was a sharp bark. "At this point as long as I've had you first I don't care."

"They'll kill you." She spit out.

"Or perhaps I'll kill them." He threatened.

Kass couldn't do it any longer. He was going to move past the shelter. Her legs gave out and the horse dragged her for several feet before he swore and dismounted. "Get up!" he shouted furiously.

"You," she gulped in frigid air and looked at him defiantly, "Could never kill any of them! They are knights of legend passed down in history. Even as an adult I heard tale of King Arthur and his Knights." She was starting to babble now becoming delirious. "Arthur and his quests for the Holy Grail, Lancelot the bravest of Warriors, Galahad, savior of Arthur, and Gawain and the Green Knight. All of them, I'd heard of all of them. But never once did we hear of Pelagus the Snake." She sneered at him.

He moved towards her with murder in his eyes, and she scrambled to get away from him. A horse whinnied nearby, and they both turned in time to see Lancelot slide off of his mount while still in motion. Rage so pure filled his face and both weapons were drawn. He charged Pelagus, and the man managed to avoid the knight only by luck. Pelagus drew his weapon, and Lancelot was upon him. The man was not even close to being in the same league as the knight, and Kass watched as Lancelot toyed with the man.

As Lancelot rendered both of the man's arms useless venom shone from Pelagus' eyes. "You and your whore will pay for my death!" he hissed. Without another word Lancelot swung and the man's head toppled to the ground.

She made herself watch each moment, and noted the moment of vengeance she felt as he fell dead. Lancelot was breathing heavily staring at the corpse. His gaze darted to her and he moved quickly then, pulling her to him. "You're frozen to the bone." He said running hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her. "We must get you into shelter and heated up."

Lancelot swung her into his arms and called for his horse to follow. Pelagus' horse followed as well. He entered the stone building and built a fire in the small round fireplace. With what padding he could find he made a pallet on the floor and spread his one of his winter blankets across it. She looked at him, and he moved her to sit near the fire. "We need to get these clothes off of you." Kass tried to help him but her fingers were too cold and she fumbled with the clothing.

"S-s-s-aved me." She chattered.

He stopped in disrobing her. "Did you ever doubt I would?"

"Br-r-ri…"

"They're both going to be fine. Dagonet said it so it must be so." She nodded at his words and he saw the complete trust shining in her jade eyes. "You're burning up."

"Feel cold. So so cold."

He tucked her chilled body under his second winter blanket and stoked the fire. If he didn't get her warm soon her fever would kill her. "Forgive me." He whispered and began to take his clothes off.

She smiled weakly, "Not really in the mood right now."

"I must get you warm Kassidy." He climbed under the blanket and pulled her frozen body into his warmth. Kassidy fell asleep quickly, but Lancelot lay awake a long while. Her fever broke before dawn, and he finally succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kassidy woke nude, and wrapped in the winter blankets with Lancelot. She remembered that he'd climbed in with her to restore her body heat, and she tried not to be embarrassed. Even in sleep the man was handsome, and she studied every line of his face carefully. Kass reached up and touched a finger to his whiskered cheek. His eyes opened slowly and regarded her quietly. "Are you well?" he murmured. 

"Much better." she answered. "I didn't think I was going to make it for a while. Then I'd hear your voice calling out. I knew I was hallucinating."

"But you weren't. I called out often hoping you'd be able to respond."

"Do I remember right? Did you kill him?"

"Yes, I did." he told her honestly. "Does that bother you."

"No. Maybe it should, but it doesn't." They stared at each other for several more moments and Lancelot shifted uncomfortably.

"I must get up."

"Why?"

"Kassidy, it was difficult to lay touching you when your body was so chilled, but now I find it even more so." he tried to tell her.

It took her a moment but she got it. "Oh." Instead of letting him up she leaned in and kissed him. He was surprised but started kissing her back within seconds. She groaned as everything in her belly tugged downward and she felt herself and him becoming aroused. Kass reached down and clasped him in her hand enjoying the weight and feel of him. He gasped as she touched him, and his arms snaked around her body pulling her closer. "I want you Lancelot. Now."

All he could was nod to her. She bit his neck and he nearly came, but managed to control himself. Kass pushed him onto his back and moved her body against his. Without waiting she positioned herself over him and guided him into her warm sheath. She slid down his length and he moaned at the pleasure it brought. Kass straddled him and began riding him, and Lancelot helped her with his hands on her hips. He watched her breasts as they moved above him, watched her mouth and she bit her bottom lip softly, and watched her jade eyes half closed in ecstasy. He moved one hand up to her breasts and caressed one of her nipples lightly. She did something inside to make everything tighter. Then she leaned back. Never had he had a woman riding atop him. The experience was new as he was used to doing all the work, and he sat up pulling her back against his chest. She still straddled him now in a sitting position and still he moved in and out of her velvet warmth. He ran his hands over her back, and their mouths merged. Her full breasts rubbed up and down his chest causing pleasing friction for both of them. She came and her muscles clenching with her climax drove him over the edge with her. They sat locked together, panting, for several moments. He laid kisses upon her cheeks and neck.

"I hear horses." she whispered.

Frowning, Lancelot stood and headed to the doorway. He felt her staring at his backside appreciatively. "It is the others." He told her and moved to put on his clothes. She found her clothing where he'd put it to dry, and dressed quickly. Lancelot wrapped the blankets around her and swung her up and into his arms. He left the building to meet his friends, who had few questions considering the dead body which lay in front of them. She rode the entire way cradled in his arms.

When they got to the Keep Lancelot took her directly to her chambers where Brianna and Brandon waited for her impatiently. As soon as he placed her on the bed they practically jumped her. "We were so worried." Bri whispered fiercely.

"I'm fine." she assured them. "Let me look at you. There were no lasting effects of the drug?"

"No." Brandon answered from where he sat on her side with his arms around her waist. "Should have seen Galahad freaking out when Bri wouldn't wake up though."

Kass watched Bri blush fiercely. "I'm so glad you're both all right."

"Are you coming to dinner in the tavern this evening?" Bri asked. "I believe the men will be meeting at the Round Table, but they might come in after."

"No." Kass told her sister with a false smile. Luckily, Bri didn't seem to see through it. "No. I am very tired. I think I will rest here."

"Do you want me to stay?" Bri asked.

"No. You go."

"I'll ask Vanora to bring you something to eat." the girl bounced with happiness and left the room.

Kass sat quietly. What would happen now? She shouldn't have slept with him. He effected her too much. Lancelot was not a man to settle with one woman. There was nothing wrong with that, as long as you knew it going in. She'd known, she'd just ignored. It had seemed so different though. It had been like nothing she'd ever experienced with Rob.

There was a light knocking on the door, and the serving girl who'd brought them the drugged food entered. "Oh goodness! You must hate me so." the girl looked unhappy.

"No. You couldn't have known the food was drugged." Kass assured her.

"Well, I've brought you some nice warm supper." the girl said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything else?" the girl asked.

"No, thank you, this'll be fine."

"Well, I'm sorry to rush, but Sir Lancelot has asked that I meet him at his chambers." the girl flushed prettily. "It's been weeks since I've been in his bed, and I think he's missed me some. He said so."

Kass's heart dropped, but her expression didn't change. "Well, go, enjoy yourself."

"With a man as talented as that it'll be hard not to." the girl giggled again and left the room.

Kass stood and went to the window. She replayed the woman's words in her mind. So much for the meeting at the Round Table. Well, she'd done it to herself, but it wasn't as if she loved the man. So she'd move past this crush or whatever it was she felt. Tomorrow she'd go back to lazy kisses with Gawain.

The men sat at the Round Table for hours. Arthur was working on politics, and felt his knights should be present. Supper was brought in to them, and by the time they were done speaking the men were exhausted. He had almost reached his chambers when Stella, one of the serving wenches stopped him. "Would you be liking some company this evening Sir Lancelot?"

The wench was one that he hadn't bedded yet, but had considered. Before Kass had come. "Nay Stella, I am quite tired. I wish to go to sleep."

"Perhaps a back rub then?"

"To be honest lass, I do not believe that you and I will know each other in that manner."

The woman looked angry for a moment but then shoved her chin in the air and walked away. Lancelot went into his chambers and fell deeply asleep.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and Kass headed out with Bri and Bran to walk through the market. Gawain caught up with them and they walked together laughing. He extended his arm and she placed her hand in the crook. She'd just laughed at something he said when Bri and Brandon ran off to look somewhere else. "Those two." she sighed.

"Perhaps you'd like to head back?"

"Yes please."

"So have you taken up with Lancelot then?" he asked conversationally.

"No." she answered quietly. She didn't elaborate, but Gawain could tell something was wrong. "No, I'm afraid Lancelot is a man who enjoys women too much for my taste."

"Really?" he inquired.

"I spent the night with him Gawain." she said. Her voice caught slightly. "And then last night he was bedding kitchen wenches again."

This seemed odd. "What do you mean?"

"The blonde girl, Shelly, or kelly."

"Stella?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Came and told me he'd asked her to stay with him when your meetings were done."

"Lass…"

"No! I don't want to hear it. Don't make excuses. I mean it's fine. It's who he is. I shouldn't and can't expect anything else."

Gawain held her face cupped in his hands. "Ah, lass." he leaned in and kissed her mouth softly knowing it would be the last time he'd do so.

All of the sudden there was a roar, and Kass screamed as Lancelot threw Gawain to the ground with a punch. "Get up." he growled.

"Stop it!" she yelled, going to Gawain. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"What am I doing?" he looked at her as if she was the one losing her mind. "I find you kissing him. After what we shared he had his hands on you!"

Kass felt the blood pounding in her head. "Oh? Like it meant anything to you?" she stepped forward and pushed him. "How were your meetings last night Lancelot?"

"What are you talking about?" he said angrily.

"The meetings you had. The meetings with 'Arthur'?" the way she said the name made it sound obscene. "I already know Lancelot! I already know that you slept with that woman last night."

Now he was confused. What was the woman going on about?

"So yes, I was stupid for sleeping with you, and it was my fault. I should have known you couldn't keep your pants on. And really we had no promises between us, so it isn't like I have a right to be angry. But don't you dare come here and act as if Gawain kissing me is wrong, while you're off tupping the kitchen help whenever you mother-fucking please!" she ended the statement on a yell, and stormed back to her chambers.

Lancelot watched her go, as Gawain got to his feet. "What…"

"She's under the impression that you bedded Stella last evening." Gawain told him cheerfully as he rubbed his jaw.

"But I didn't."

"You don't have to tell me Lancelot. I saw you head to your chambers exhausted." Gawain was amused by the look on his friend's face, and forgave him the punch. "It seems that Stella led our Kassidy to believe you requested her presence."

Understanding dawned on Lancelot, and it angered him. Not at Kass. He understood that Kass didn't have a trusting nature, and really who could blame the woman. No, he was angry at the game that the wench was playing.

Kass sat in her room crying. She didn't know if it was heartache, anger, or a little of both. She jumped startled from her bed when her door slammed open and Stella was shoved through the door. Lancelot, Gawain, and Vanora followed. "Well, why doesn't everyone just come on in?" she said sarcastically.

"Quiet!" Lancelot snapped.

Kass's mouth closed in shock. Vanora pushed Stella. "Tell her!" Vanora demanded.

The girl's eyes shifted slyly. "But I don't know what you're talking about?"

Vanora slapped the girl, and Kass gasped. "We don't take to liars around here. You tell the truth or so help me god I'll take ya to the king!"

"I didn't sleep with the knight last night." the girl's voice was hard with hate.

"Why'd you lie?" Kass asked, thoroughly confused.

"Like we all ain't been able to see his eyes following you wherever you go. We knew he wouldn't stay with us for long, not with you in his sights."

"But he was with you once. He might go back to you."

"Tell her the rest." Lancelot's voice was so cold it obviously frightened the girl.

"I ain't never lain with the knight." the girl said grudgingly.

"You seemed so sincere. Apologizing for the drugging…" Kass felt shame. She'd been cruel because of what this girl had said. She looked at the girl and saw something in her eyes. "You hate me. Did he pay you to drug me?"

The girl looked guilty, and in that instant Kass knew that she was right. The woman had been paid to drug the Kellers. She felt threatened and so she'd done it. Both Gawain and Lancelot had drawn their swords and Vanora was screaming for Arthur. Without warning she jumped on the girl and started slapping her.

Arthur and Guinevere weren't far away apparently. Kass was pulling Vanora off the woman, who cowered on the floor, while the men looked as if they would like to slice her apart.

Arthur called for silence. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It seems that Stella knowingly drugged Kassidy, Brianna, and Brandon with the sleeping powder. Pelagus paid her to do so. Besides that she just likes to spread lies." Gawain explained as he sheathed his sword.

Arthur's face turned stony. Guinevere looked at the woman with disdain. "You are banished from our lands Stella. You have no place here, as there will never be a place for those who would cross the king." Guinevere spoke with authority.

"You have until the sun sets to leave this place." Arthur continued. The girl ran from the room with tears streaming down her face. Arthur's voice turned soft as he looked at Kassidy who seemed dazed. "My apologies that one of my people could do such ill to you Lady Kass."

"No. No. I don't blame you." Kass cleared her throat. "I don't blame anyone. Could I have a few moments alone please?"

Everyone left the room save Lancelot who stood and stared at her with emotions churning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." she sighed. "I was horrible to you, and I'm sorry."

"You believed a woman you've seen me flirt with. My reputation is not one of purity and chastity." he spoke softly. "You underestimate yourself Kassidy. If it is Gawain you feel safe with. If Gawain is the one you desire to be with, then by all means be with Gawain. I will take our night away with me and remember it always." He turned and walked to the door.

"No." she said. He stopped and stayed where he was. "No Lancelot. It isn't Gawain I want."

Lancelot turned to her. The room between them. "Then what is it you do want Kassidy?"

"I want you Lancelot. I don't know if whatever this is would work between us. Or last. But I know that I want you. What we had the other night, for me at least, was like nothing I've ever had."

"Nor I." he admitted. "I am a lover of women, but never have I wanted to hold a woman as I want to hold you now."

Kass watched him and walked towards him slowly. She stood up on tiptoe and kissed him softly.

Outside the door Bri almost giggled and then pulled Galahad away with her. "I think they're kissing. That's so romantic. He's probably crushing her in his powerful arms." the girl sighed.

Galahad was looking at her oddly.

"What…" she began and didn't get to finish. His mouth was on hers and hers opened in surprise. Galahad met her tongue tentatively with his. Bri had been kissed before but never had it been like this. She felt as if her entire body was tingling. He finally pulled away, and looked down at her. "Wow." she said, and then pulled him back for more.


	5. Chapter 5

She could feel the music throbbing through her body. It was almost as if she was at a dance club. She spun, swiveling her hips and snapping into dance moves she'd done since she was practically a toddler. Kass came to a stop and found herself breathing heavily. She hadn't danced since Pelagus had come. That had been three weeks before. Now she'd healed from the incident and Arthur had told her to make use of whatever space she wanted if she wanted to dance. She stretched her neck and felt eyes upon her. Looking over she found Lancelot watching her from the doorway. They hadn't slept together again, but she wanted to. He'd been too concerned with her health. Now though, it wasn't concern burning in his eyes.

"Just watching you makes my heart beat quicken." He murmured.

"That's how I feel any time I look at you." She told him with a lift of one delicate eyebrow. It appeared he was going to say something else, but loud arguing made its way to them. "Well, it seems Galahad and Bri are arguing yet again."

He chuckled. "Their favorite past time it would appear." Sighing she moved forward and they headed for the voices. Lancelot grasped her hand in his and it brought a smile to her face. They came upon Bri, Galahad, Brandon, and Dagonet arguing; well, technically Bri and Galahad were fighting and Brandon and Dagonet were watching in amusement. Lancelot let out a piercing whistle which drew everyone's attention to him. "What seems to be the problem now?"

"Oh, I've got this one." Brandon jumped in, and Dagonet chuckled. "Bri made a comment about how she won that medal for track, and Galahad made a comment on how that was because she'd been competing against other children, to which she said she wasn't a child, and then HE said he knew that but she was at the time, and then SHE said she could beat him any day of the week, and HE said not in a million years." Brandon drew in a breath. "I paraphrased a little at the end."

"Bri's pretty damned fast Galahad." Kass told the man still staring hotly at her sister.

"I'm sure she is Kassidy, but Galahad is a knight, with years of experience." Lancelot's voice was patient, but Kass heard the patronizing tone.

Kass quirked an eyebrow at Bri, "Years of experience."

Bri smirked. "A knight."

"Only one thing to do then." Kass looked at the two men; Dagonet had wisely held his tongue. "They'll race."

"I'll go change." Bri grinned and ran from the room.

"As will I." Galahad said a bit snootily and strode out.

&&&

Danika ran through the woods as if her life depended on it. In fact, it did. Her mother and father were furious. Her sister, Mira, had eloped with a boy she went to school with. Her father didn't approve of the boy, and whatever her father didn't approve of her mother seconded.

They'd moved to England so her father could teach at the London School of Theology. Because he was such a devout man, she thought bitterly. So, now she ran because she knew if her father found her he and her mother would take all of their frustration and anger out on her. It was possible she wouldn't survive the next punishment; she'd barely made it the last time.

From the start she'd always received what her parents called 'the punishments'. They'd explained to her that someone must sacrifice for others. She'd been the chosen sacrifice. Dani had been three when Mira was born, and then she'd started receiving Mira's punishments as well as her own. She remembered how angry her mother got the one time Dani asked why she was the one punished. Her mother had told her how selfish she was, and by the time Danika had gotten to bed that evening she'd barely been able to walk. She'd been six years old.

Danika heard her father's yells coming closer and she tried to go faster.

&&&

The group met at the jousting fields. They'd drawn the attentions of Gawain, Guinever, Vanora, and the children, so there was quite a gathering. Galahad let out a slow hiss when he saw Bri coming towards him. She wore the strange white foot coverings that she always wore, but the leggings she wore were barely there. Her long legs immediately drew his eyes and he felt jealousy that so many others would see them as well.

Bri sauntered over to the group and began stretching. At first she'd been apprehensive on wearing the running shorts in front of everyone, but seeing the look on Galahad's face had her grinning. They definitely gave her an edge. She'd always been good at sprinting so she felt pretty confident. Not that she didn't think he'd be a challenge, but she hadn't liked the way he just dismissed the possibility that she'd be better. Bri knew she could never beat Galahad in a sword fight, but she might be able to beat him running.

&&&

Sobs escaped her throat and Dani continued to run. Mist began to thicken and a small part of her mind wondered if it was later than she'd thought. The mists surrounded her and suddenly it was as if her father's voice became muted. She continued to run and as she ran further his voice faded into nothing. Now branches tore at the sleeves of her shirt, and she fell through the shrubs and mists into a small clearing. The sound of spooked horses sounded immediately and Dani looked up to find a dappled gray horse rearing above her. Terror filled her but no sound escaped from her lips.

With no warning the girl tumbled out of the bushes and into the path of Voslow. Tristan quickly got the spooked horse under control, and heard Bors shout of surprise. Tristan whispered soothing words to Voslow and looked at the woman staring up in fear.

Bors approached quickly. "Well I'll be buggered. Another one." He murmured upon seeing the girl in the strange clothing.

"This is close to where we found Kassidy, Brianna, and Brandon." Tristan spoke. "Are you well?"

Dani looked at the two men with wide eyes. She understood their words, but their accent was odd. They dismounted and she scrambled backwards away from them. Tristan crouched and just looked at her. Bors moved closer, but Dani was backed against a tree and could go no farther. Bors knelt down and stretched out his hand to the girl. "Can't just leave ya in the forest. We're not gonna hurt ya." He told her gruffly.

Dani hesitantly put her much smaller hand in his and he helped her to stand.

The man with long, wild hair still watched her. "Are you well?" he asked again.

All Dani could do was shrug helplessly. "We should have Dag look her over." Bors mounted and Tristan helped to push the girl up into the saddle with the big man.

&&&&

Gilly did as instructed and dropped his arm as he yelled "Go!". Galahad and Bri streaked down the field, and at first Galahad raced ahead laughing. Bri didn't make a sound as she found her rhythm and gained speed. Galahad hadn't expected her to put up a real race and he was startled as she neared him. He'd spent a lot of energy with that first burst of speed, and as they neared the end he watched as she inched past him to win. Everyone cheered, except for Lancelot who smiled wryly.

Bri slowed to a slow run and then a walk and made her way back over to him. He was breathing heavy from the exertion. "Come on, walk it off or you'll cramp up." She ordered and forced him to move with her.

When his breathing slowed, Galahad clasped her hand tightly. "Forgive my arrogance?"

Bri smiled. "We both know that trait isn't going away any time soon."

"Riders!" The shout went out and everyone looked to see Bors and Tristan riding towards them quickly. Bors carried a woman with him.

"Oh my God!" Kassidy whispered as she realized the girl was dressed in twenty first century clothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kassidy moved to Bors and the girl quickly. "Good God, where'd she come from?"

"Found her in the woods close to the same place we found you all." He told her as he slid from the horse. "She hasn't told us anything yet."

The girl stared at everyone with wide, terrified eyes. Everyone was approaching the horses and riders at a run, except for Guinevere who'd run to alert Arthur. Bors gently lifted the shivering girl to the ground where she clung to him. Kassidy looked at the newcomer. She was slender and petite; perhaps 5'2" or 5'3", she had silvery blonde hair that was cut short, but it was cut haphazardly, almost butchered really. The girl had large blue eyes, pale golden-tan skin, and delicate facial features. She was quite lovely.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" Kass asked the girl softly.

The girl's head tilted at the side. This woman's voice had an accent; a New York accent. Danika placed her hand to her mouth and then shook her head.

"You can't speak?" Kass murmured, and the girl nodded. "But you understand what we're saying?" The girl nodded forcefully. "I'm Kassidy. My brother, sister, and I are from New York. We were in England and our car broke down. We tried to take a short cut through the woods and found ourselves here. You might not believe this, but where we are now…" Kassidy looked around at the people who'd taken them in and been so good to them, "this is the time of King Arthur and his knights of the Round Table."

Danika blinked. What? She stared at Kassidy intently. The woman didn't look mental. Then Danika looked at everyone, and everything around her. Good Lord…could it be true? Impossible! But, then, it would explain so much of what she was seeing…

A tall dark haired man and a beautiful woman were approaching quickly. "What has happened?" The man spoke and then looked at her. Gentleness and kindness surrounded this man and he smiled at her. "Welcome to Camelot. I am King Arthur. What is your name Lady?"

King Arthur. The most chivalrous and true man she'd ever read of. She'd somehow been sent to the time of King Arthur. Danika's eyes rolled up into her head and she slipped to the ground in a dead faint.

Bors lifted the girl and the group took her to the room where Kass first woke up. Kass and Guinevere undressed her carefully to check her for injuries, and both women gasped. Kass ran her fingers over the scars on the girl's back. Someone had whipped her. Faint bruising marred her back and the backs of her arms and legs, but underneath the bruises there were scars; old scars and new scars. Underneath the turtle neck sweater the girl had been wearing there were scars on the front of her neck. Kass wondered if this was why the girl couldn't speak, or if she'd always been mute.

Danika came awake to find herself laying in a strange bed. The beautiful ebony haired girl, Kassidy, sat on the side of the bed looking at her. "Are you okay?" the girl asked in a hushed tone.

Danika nodded slowly. It was all so overwhelming. Some of it frightened her, well honestly, most of it frightened her, but then some of it was exciting as well. Her father was not here. He couldn't hurt her. Her mother couldn't hurt her. Not anymore.

Kass watched the emotions flickering over the girl's face. She knew from experience this was a lot to take in. Kass took the girl's hand in her own. "Have you always been mute?" The blonde denied this with a shake of her head. "Was it the accident to your throat?" This time the petite girl's mouth twisted into a grimace and she nodded curtly. "I'm going to assume you read and write. Perhaps you can write it down? Like your name and what happened?"

Danika liked this idea and nodded enthusiastically. A younger girl entered the room and it was easy to tell this girl was related to Kassidy. Danika smiled tentatively.

"Hi! I'm Brianna. Everyone around here calls me Bri though. Oh, sorry, I guess you can't call me Bri…" The younger girl flushed and Danika gave her a better smile and patted her hand. Bri smiled in relief and started babbling.

Kassidy left the two to find Guinevere.

"Were you able to learn anything?" Guin asked.

"Not too much, but I found out she hasn't always been mute, and she can read and write, so I'm going to have her write down what happened, and her name, and we'll go from there." Kass looked over and saw Bri talking a mile a minute. The blonde was staring at the teen in fascination. Kass left the room and found Lancelot waiting for her. "Hey."

"Hello to you." He murmured and captured her hand in his. "Are you all right?"

Kass sighed and leaned closer to him. "She's been badly abused before. A lot actually. Bri's talking to her now."

"Well, Bri will take good care of the girl." Lancelot assured her. The two had drawn close to the stables and Lancelot ducked inside pulling her with him. "It's been far too long since I've tasted your lips Kassidy." He told her before claiming her mouth.

Kass fell into the kiss quickly. His mouth was both strong and soft, and the whiskers of his goatee tickled her chin. She twined her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips as his arms wrapped around her waist. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing and placed her to where she sat on the waist high railing. Kass hooked her feet behind his legs and drew him closer to her. His mouth left hers and traveled to her neck. One of her hands worked into the curls on his head and the other found its way down the back of his tunic.

"I want you Lancelot. I want you so badly." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh my Lady, you have no idea what those words do to me." He muttered. "You are perfect. So beautiful; desirable. Every word you speak falls from your lips and hold me captive. I shall never be worthy of your attentions."

Kassidy felt her heart swelling with what he was saying. Never had she been treated the way he treated her. She pulled slightly away and held his face in both hands. "Lancelot," she spoke softly, "you are the greatest man I've ever met. Kind, and good, and beyond anything I could hope for. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."


	7. Chapter 7

_"My name is Danika Lynn Golovna. I'm from the United States, but my family moved to England two years ago. My father teaches at the London School of Theology. My friends call me Dani. I'm nineteen years old. All I know is I was running through the woods, trying to get away from my father, and probably my mother, when this mist began to appear everywhere. Their voices which had been shouting were growing fainter and fainter, and suddenly I was falling through the bushes and here I was. Those two men found me."_ Kassidy read aloud.

Everyone had met in the hospital area where Dani lay resting. It had almost brought a smile to Kass's face as she realized she and her brother and sister had been in a very similar position just months before. Now the place felt almost like home.

"Why were you running from your mother and father?" Arthur asked the small blonde girl.

Dani scribbled something on paper and handed it to Kass. Kass read. _"They were very angry. I knew that I was going to be punished and I was scared."_ As Kass read Dani began to write again on a new piece of parchment. Kass continued reading. _"You see, my sister Mira married a boy from town without my parents permission. They were furious."_

"But why would you be punished if she's the one who made them unhappy?" Bri asked.

Dani stared at the bed for a moment before writing again. Kass squeezed the girl's hand briefly before continuing her translation. _"Mira was born when I was three. She was so perfect, and I wasn't. I've always received the punishments, for both my transgressions and my sister's. They just always told me someone had to sacrifice for the greater good of others."_ Kass finished reading and looked at the girl. "That's where the scars came from isn't it Dani? These punishments?" Dani nodded. "And the scar on your throat? Was that from a punishment?"

Dani looked down at the bed. She didn't know if she should tell these people this stuff. Making a decision she looked at Kassidy Keller and nodded slowly. This time when she wrote it was with slow, jerky movements. Kass read the paper and tears slipped down her face. _"Yes,"_ she read aloud_."My sister got caught talking on the phone to a boy. My father took a rope and tied it around my neck. He pulled and pulled, dragging me up the stairs. It crushed my larynx. There was hemoraging and severe blood loss. I was in hospital for a month..."_ Kass was openly crying now. She looked to Arthur. "She almost died."

"That's why she was running." Bri mumbled. "If they almost killed her for the sister talking to a boy, can you imagine what they'd do to Dani for her sister marrying the boy?"

Vanora moved forward and enveloped the petite blonde in her arms. "You poor little love." she murmured.

Arthur laid a hand upon Dani's head gently and looked at Guinevere and then Kass. "It seems your time has brought us another to look after."&&&

Everyone left the girl to rest for the afternoon. The men met at the round table and could tell that Arthur was worried. "I do not know or understand what is happening. I do not understand why these time travellers are coming to us."

"Does it really matter why it's happening?" Dagonet asked softly.

The men thought about these words. "Possibly not." Galahad nodded.

"I think what we should focus on is that these people were brought here after suffering much pain in their own time. Perhaps they were brought here for a purpose. Perhaps we're supposed to care for them. Or perhaps it's just some strange mistake. What matters is that they're here now. I see shadows that once filled Kassidy's eyes disappearing. And now this small girl, a woman, yet not, comes to us and there is so much pain there Arthur."

"The scars are monstrous. That a father would do that to his own child." Bors muttered angrily. It made him want to hold each of his little bastards close to him. "Dagonet is right. It doesn't matter how they got here. It matters that they're here."

"Perhaps we should keep a daily watch on that area of the land Arthur." Lancelot spoke. "I know Kassidy, Brandon, and Brianna all came together, but that makes four now. We don't know that there won't be more."

"Agreed." Arthur responded. "For the time being we will take daily shifts to go out and patrol that area of the kingdom."

As the men made to leave the room Bors approached Arthur. "Arthur, Vanora would like for the girl to live in our household." Bors began. "As long as Dani is okay with it. Would you permit that?"

"Of course my old friend. I think it would do the girl good to see how real families work."


	8. Chapter 8

Dani only spent a few days in the makeshift infirmary. The transition into Bors home was relatively easy. She couldn't help but find herself fascinated by both Vanora and Bors. She watched them with their children and couldn't help but feel some jealousy at the love and patience they showed each one. She'd been there for a week and was already praying that she never went back to her own time.

Kass approached while Dani was watching Vanora churn butter. "Hey Dani!"

The petite blonde turned and smiled at her new friend.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Dani nodded enthusiastically. The two women left the small kitchen area and began to walk towards the wooded area. "What I'd really like to do is find some wild growing herbs. We could make Vanora a little herb garden or something. She's always so nice. I know a few herbs, but not that many. How about you?"

Dani nodded again. Her parents had delegated the chore of cooking to her most of the time. She'd enjoyed it so it hadn't been too horrible. She'd thrown herself into learning about different spices and flavors. Dani had always hoped that perhaps one day she'd be able to escape and she could go to culinary school somewhere. Perhaps become a chef. Deep down though she'd always known it was just a pipe dream. Now though, well, now she could do whatever she wanted. Not culinary school obviously, but she could cook and invent. Dani smiled widely as she realized just one more positive thing about her new situation.

Kassidy carried a basket with them and the two began to carefully uproot different herbs they found. Once they had a good selection the two headed back towards the town to find Jols. They found him in the barn. "Jols!" Kass called out. She set the basket down on the ground as the man came towards her.

"Yes Lady Kass?" he asked jovially.

"Do you think you could help us find some pots? Some small pots we could put some dirt in and then plant these in?"

"Of course Lady, it'll only take me a few moments."

The two stood while he went about his search and suddenly Kass shrieked as arms snaked around her waist lifting her into the air. She realized automatically that it was Lancelot who held her, but Dani had let out a horrible keening and had dropped to the ground putting her arms over her head. Both Lancelot and Kass rushed to the frightened girl. "My apologies Lady." Lancelot murmured contritely. "I didn't realize I would scare you."

Bors, hearing the cry had come running automatically and upon seeing Dani on the ground he moved to her. "What happened Poppet?" She threw herself into his arms and he held her as he would any of his children. "There there, Lancelot was just playing with his Lady. No tears now." He told her gently.

"He was only kidding around with me Dani. He would never hurt me." Kass assured the girl. She met Dani's eyes, "He saved me from a very bad man."

Dani's head tipped curiously as she looked from Kass to Lancelot.

"It's true." Kass shared. "I almost died, and Lancelot saved me. These men won't hurt you. They won't hurt us."

Gawain and Galahad had entered the barn and moved to join them. "Perhaps Lady Danika would like to take a trip around the market?" Gawain offered.

Galahad smiled. "We were just heading over there ourselves. We're supposed to meet Bri and Bran."

Bors pushed Dani's hair from her face. He was glad to see the tears had dried. "Lookee there Poppet. The market will be a fun experience for you. Why don't you go with them and go see Bri and Bran?"

Dani nodded and stood shakily. She moved to Kass and Lancelot and touched both of their arms softly before walking over to Gawain and Galahad. The three moved off towards the market place.

Lancelot moved his hand through his hair unsteadily. "I never meant to frighten the girl." he muttered.

"Of course you didn't Love." Kass soothed.

Bors gave his friend a sad smile. "The girl's just been through a lot Lancelot. She wakes every night screaming from night terrors. She doesn't even remember half the time. Don't worry yourself. She's with us now and we'll help her heal." Bors left the two to find Vanora. He found he had a strong need to hold her close to him.

Kass pulled Lancelot into her arms. "Bors is right. She's been hurt badly. We just have to be careful with her. She's bruised...on the inside and the outside."

"I find myself wanting her father and mother to find their way into our forest...Just so they would be punished." he muttered.

"I know. But that wouldn't help Dani."

Later in the evening Dani sat at the dinner table eating and smiling as she watched the banter between all of the knights. Kass sat beside her and suddenly reached out to touch her uneven locks of hair. "Dani, would you like for me to touch up your hair? Make the ends even?"

Dani looked at the other girl with tears in her eyes. She shook her head yes vigorously. She started scribbling on her small notepad she'd begun to keep with her, and handed the note to Kass who read it quietly. _Would you really Kass? After I got out of the hospital my mother cut it all off because one of the nurses had said it was pretty. I hate it._

"I would love to." Kass told her sincerely. It was time for Dani to start experiencing positive actions. "We'll have a good time. Bri can help."

Vanora came over to put more bread on the table and wrapped her arms around both girls. "Thank you for my beautiful herb garden." she told them mistily. "Now you'll just have to help me remember which one is which and what goes with what."

Kass smiled. These people had changed her life in more ways than one. Perhaps they could do the same for Danika Golovna.


	9. Chapter 9

Kassidy kept her word and the very next day she and Bri trimmed Dani's hair into a short bob. The cut emphasized the petite girl's stunning bone structure and lovely, large blue eyes. Afterwards Dani wandered towards the kitchens to see if she could help Vanora.

It appeared that the older woman had her hands full as she tried to both cook the midday meal and care for her children. It brought a smile to Dani's face to see it. Finally Dani motioned for Vanora to go off with her children. "What'll we do for the knights meal?" the redhead looked slightly worried. Dani pointed to herself. "You'll make it?" Dani nodded. "Are ya sure love? Can ya handle it?"

Dani nodded assertively and finally Vanora left. Dani looked around the kitchen happily and began the task of fixing lunch.

&&

Kassidy lay on a blanket with Lancelot as said knight leaned over her plundering her mouth with his own. Kass had been spending so much time with Dani lately she hadn't had a lot of spare time to spend with the dark knight. Now she reveled in the feel of him leaning atop her. "I will lose my mind if I do not have you again soon." he muttered goodnaturedly.

She giggled. "I don't think anyone has ever gone crazy due to lack of sex Lancelot."

"I shall be the first then." he smiled.

"I want you too." she whispered. "Perhaps this evening I'll sneak down to your room?"

Lancelot frowned and sat up. He sighed heavily.

"What?" she asked as she sat up and looked at him with concern. "What is it?"

"I do not want to sneak around. I do not want you to sneak, or me to sneak. I want to be able to claim you as my own to everyone."

"Well, Lancelot, everyone knows we're together. But I'm trying to set a good example for Brianna and Brandon." she told him. She was quiet for a few moments. "After everything I put them through with Rob, I'm trying to be a good parent now."

He turned to her and looked at her fiercely. "You put them through nothing. The man Rob did. Just as Pelagus did. With this Rob you only made the mistake of caring for him, and we all know we cannot always control feelings."

"I know, I know. I just..." she sighed. "You know I want to be with you..."

"I do." he smiled down at her. "I do indeed my sweet Lady Kassidy. That's why I know how we will resolve this."

"Really?" she asked with some amused disbelief. "And what might that be?"

"Marry me Kassidy. Marry me and be my wife." he asked her earnestly. "If you love me half as much as I love you then we will be the happiest people in all of this kingdom. Marry me and we will be together forever. We will have children and be the best parents."

"Marry you?" she asked softly as her head began to spin.

"I have already petitioned Arthur for the right to marry. He has consented. What say you?" he asked and she saw the fear in his eyes.

Kassidy raised her hands to either side of his face. "Oh Lancelot, I do love you. I will marry you." Then she leaned in and kissed him for all she was worth.

&&&

Gawain and Galahad walked along the ramparts and looked down upon the fields where they'd fought the Saxons. "It's Brianna's birthday soon." Gawain began conversationally.

"Yes," Galahad murmured, "She will be ten and eight."

"And have you told her how you feel for her?" The large blonde man asked.

Galahad didn't meet his eyes. "No. I have not. We have shared kisses it is true. And I...feel for her more than I've ever remembered feeling for anyone."

"This is good."

"No. It's not." Galahad denied. "I am far too old for one so young and innocent as she. I do not know what I'm doing even courting her."

Gawain smacked Galahad across the back of the head. "Don't be an idiot man. She looks at you and her eyes shine so brightly it's as if another sun has risen. The love of a girl like that is like a prize. Don't walk away from it so easily." The two men stopped. "How many years of heartache and unhappiness did we endure? Happiness is there for you and all you have to do is grasp it."

"Hi guys!"

They looked to see Brianna and Brandon approaching from the steps. Bri made her way to Galahad immediately and stood smiling up at him. He couldn't help but smile upon her. Brandon rolled his eyes. "Please." he muttered.

Gawain chuckled. "I think Brandon and I are going to go check on our supper." he told them and the two left Galahad and Bri alone.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Wondering what a beautiful girl like you would see in a man like me." he told her honestly. "I've killed so many...seen so much death and had blood covering my hands."

Bri looked him straight in the eye. "You're one of the most wonderful people I've ever met, and you make my heart feel full to bursting, as corny as that sounds. I'm falling in love with you Galahad, and I think you're falling in love with me." she spoke softly. "Don't be a jackass and try to run from it. I would hate to have to hurt you." Then she leaned in and kissed him.

&&&&

Dani was cooking a fine meal of roast herbed chickens and potatoes. She'd found some wild greens growing and she'd cooked them underneath the hens. The smell was delightful. She hummed an old song to herself and was pleased that her voice had at least returned that much. Better than it had been when she'd first left the hospital. Perhaps one day she would be able to speak again.

"That's a lovely tune you're singing." the voice came from behind her and startled she spun around putting a hand to her rapidly beating heart.

Gawain and Brandon stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry milady." Gawain apologized with widened eyes.

She held out a hand to show him she was okay, and smiled at them. She motioned for them to go sit down, and then made to pick up the first platter of food.

"Before you do that we brought you something." Brandon told her.

Gawain held out a handful of wildflowers. "We wanted to thank you for making our supper." he told her softly.

Dani's eyes lit up as she accepted the flowers shakily. Never before had any given her a flower, let alone a handful of them. A tear rolled down her cheek and she leaned up and kissed Brandon on the cheek. Then, shyly, she approached Gawain and kissed him on the cheek. When she moved away her lips were tingling. She looked at Gawain with stunned eyes, and noticed his eyes had darkened.

"Thank you." he murmured, took one of the platters, and then moved out to the eating area.


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed as if her heels echoed loudly as she walked down the quiet corridor. It was after midnight and she'd been on call for the last twenty four hours. Surprisingly, the ER was quiet and she was grateful. All she had left to do was make her last rounds and soon Dan Atwood would be in to relieve her. Terri even thought she might have a moment or two to sit down and have a cup of tea. Unfortunately her dreams were not to be realized as her pager began buzzing against her side and she heard a commotion down the way. Terri began running and got to the entry to the lobby just as the doors swung open to admit a young, pregnant girl on a stretcher. Two medics and two nurses were hovering around the stretcher as they pushed it through the hallway, and an oxygen mask covered the girl's face.

"Dr. Randall!" the nurse, Betsy, called out when she saw Terri.

"What's going on? What do we have?" Terri asked as her training kicked in and she began to check over the girl as they rushed her into a room. The girl was covered in blood. "Where's all this blood coming from?" She yelled as the nurses and EMT's began hooking the girl up to blood pressure, and IV.

The EMT, a man Terri knew as Micah, spoke. "No visible wounds, six months pregnant, witness to a shooting, going into shock, and experiencing abdominal pains." he said loudly.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Terri asked the frightened girl. She could tell the girl was a young redhead, even with the blood matting her hair back. Freckles stood out on her pale face, and currently her blue eyes were glazed with shock and fear.

"Mandy..." the girl wheezed fearfully. "Is my baby gonna be okay? Is Billy okay?"

Terri met Micah's eyes and he shook his head grimly. "Your baby's gonna be fine Mandy, I'm gonna make sure of that, okay..Let's just focus on that right now okay?" Terri ordered several medications and the nurses hurried to comply. Through her peripheral vision now Terri could see two men in suits waiting outside.

Half an hour later Terri was sure she'd keep her promise to the girl. Mandy couldn't be more than sixteen. While she slept, Terri headed out to the men. "Gentlemen?"

"We're Detectives Marks, and Cunningham. We understand you've been working on Amanda Grimes?"

"Yes."

"As soon as she's stable we're going to have to take her with us." The man Cunningham said bluntly.

Terri's eyes widened. "Excuse me? We just got her stabilized from possibly going into labor. She's not in any shape to go anywhere."

"You're American aren't you?" Det. Marks asked.

"That's right, and if I'm correct Amanda is too?"

"That's right." Cunningham agreed. "Ms. Grimes has gotten herself into a spot of trouble. She and her boyfriend are fugitives. Her boyfriend, William Spencer was shot earlier this evening and pronounced dead at the scene." he explained. "She's a violent girl. Their crime spree could only end bad."

Terri looked at the man. How in the world had a teenager, who appeared to be seven months pregnant, gone on a crime spree in London? "I'll go check on her." She told the men and then headed in to check on the girl. Mandy was resting and doped up on pain medicine. Terri had hated to give it to her, but she'd had to do something to calm the girl.

Mandy reached out and grabbed Terri's hand lightly. "I didn't do nothin." she murmured. "They killed Billy and we wasn't doin nothin."

Terri headed back out to the men who were quietly talking. "I think she's ready to travel, but I'll be coming with you." she told them firmly. The men didn't seem pleased. "That's the only way I'm releasing her from this hospital."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Marks told her tightly.

When Dr. Atwood arrived, he seemed confused, but didn't say anything else. Terri grabbed her medical bag, and wheeled Mandy out to the non descript sedan. The two women took the backseat. Soon they were on the road. It took several minutes for Terri to realize they weren't heading to the police station. "Excuse me where are we going?" she asked with a frown.

Mandy leaned into her and murmured, "They're bad guys." her voice was slurred. "They work for Jensen."

Terri grew cold. The only name of Jensen she knew was a crime boss in London by the name of Maxwell Jensen. He was bad news. She'd heard he had the police in his pocket. Marks met her eyes in the rearview mirror and gave her a cold smile. Terri couldn't think. She had to figure out a way to get herself and Mandy out of the car. What could she do? Suddenly she remembered the lighter she'd confiscated from a patient in a non smoking room earlier. Taking that and a store receipt from her pocket she drew in a deep breath.

"Mandy." she whispered lightly and looked at the girl. "Can you hear me?" Terri tried to be as silent as possible knowing if the men heard her then the two girls would be in even worse straights. Mandy nodded. "I'm going to create a diversion to get them to stop the car. When they do we have to get out and run. Do you understand?" Again Mandy nodded. She clutched Terri's hand for a moment, and Terri squeezed back.

Terri took another deep breath and lit the receipt on fire. She tossed it into the front seat and all hell broke loose. The car swerved as the men fought to put the fire out, but Terri had gotten lucky and the lit receipt had hit other papers and greasy spots on the front seat. Cunningham, who'd been driving, jerked over to the side of the road, and had barely stopped when Terri grabbed Mandy and pulled her from the car. They started running, and the men began yelling after them.

The two women raced into the woods and Terri could hear the men following behind them closely. The farther they went the denser the foliage became and a mist began to form. Still the men chased them. Several times shots were fired and Terri could hear the bullets hit into the trees near them. Tears were running down her face, and she could hear Mandy sobbing, but she knew if they stopped it was over. All she could do was pray she wasn't doing something to get herself, Mandy, or Mandy's unborn child killed.

As if out of nowhere, three men on horseback appeared to the women's right, but Terri didn't stop. Mandy fell to the ground, and Terri picked the girl up and basically carried her weight. The two gunmen were gaining on them, but she didn't stop. Suddenly a shot rang out and one of the men on horseback fell to the ground. Terri looked and saw that he'd been shot in the shoulder. Oh God, she thought, this is our fault. It didn't matter. Their friend getting injured obviously infuriated the other two men on horseback, and Terri watched in disbelief as they drew swords, honest to god swords, and attacked Cunningham and Marks. Blood sprayed, and the two men screamed. Sudden silence enveloped the woods and all Terri could hear was her and Mandy's breathing.

Terri lowered Mandy to the ground and hurried to the wounded man with her medical bag. He grit his teeth against the pain, but she could tell it hurt. "Hold still." she told him gently.

"Tristan!" A huge man, the one who'd cut down Marks, was rushing towards them. "Tristan!"

"I can help him." she bellowed authoritatively. She'd already opened her bag and taken out her equipment. It only took her moments to cut away his clothing from the wound. She could see it was a clean in and out, and breathed a sigh of relief. "The bullet went straight through, and from what I can tell it didn't hit anything real important." she told the two men brightly. "I'm just gonna give you a little shot in the area to numb it and then I'm going to stitch you up, okay?"

Terri didn't wait for anyone to agree, she just began her work. The third man had joined them and though not giving him her full attention she could tell he was a large man with wild, long blonde hair. Terri quickly stitched and dressed the wound. Then she made her way back to Mandy who leaned against a tree watching the proceedings through wide, terrified eyes. "You okay sweetie?" Terri murmured.

"Who are they?" she whimpered.

Finally Terri looked at the three men who'd rescued them from Marks and Cunningham. Then she blinked. They were all dressed in medieval clothing. What the hell?

The blonde man, and the large bald man who'd called the shot man Tristan stared back at them. The man Tristan was looking at the bandage on his shoulder. "It seems we got two more." The blonde man said in a thickly accented voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Terri stood slightly in front of Mandy as if to protect her from the strange men who hovered over the man who she'd just operated on. What had he said? His accent had been so thick it had almost been a foreign language. 'It seems we got two more'? Two more what? Kills? She looked over quickly at the bodies of the men she knew as Marks and Cunningham. Yep, definitely two more kills. She was a damn fine doctor, but even she couldn't save someone who had their head cut off. For a moment Terri wondered if she could make it to one of the guns before the men could act. "We mean you no harm." she told them slowly and what she hoped was calmly. "I'm sorry your friend got hurt, but he should be okay now. My friend and I are just going to go back up to the road and make our way back to the city."

Mandy's eyes were darting around wildly. "Dr. Randall...where are we?" she was nearing hysteria.

"We're just down the road into the woods sweetheart." Terri soothed. "Don't worry, I'll help you, and we'll make it back to the car." Yes, she could get the keys off the body and they could take the car.

The large man had gone back to checking on the man, Tristan. The blonde man was still staring at them with some fascination. "Not really knowing what a car is lass, but I can assure you if'n it twas there, it's not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mandy almost shrieked.

Terri looked at the blonde man angrily, as if to say 'see what you did'. "Nothing sweetheart, he didn't mean anything."

The blonde man approached cautiously and put his hands out to show he didn't have any weapons. He crouched down and looked into Mandy's eyes. "Why don't you and your friend come with us to our village, and we can sort the whole thing out?" he offered, "We'll get you a nice drink of something, and get you comfortable...I promise you lass, no one here'll harm you."

Terri didn't know if it was his tone, his words, or his eyes, but obviously something spoke to Mandy because she nodded and looked to Terri. "Is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course." Terri said a little unsure. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, yes, now that I have my breath back." Mandy assured the doctor. "My stomach isn't hurting anymore."

"Okay." Terri nodded.

"I'm Gawain. This is Dagonet. Have you ever ridden a horse before?" he asked the women.

"No." Mandy murmured.

"I have." Terri nodded. "This is Amanda. I'm Theresa Randall. Dr. Theresa Randall. I guess you can call me Terri."

"Mandy, call me Mandy."

"It's beyond a pleasure to meet you both miladies. Perhaps Lady Mandy would ride with Dagonet? Tristan can ride with me seeing as he's wounded and Lady Theresa you could take Voslow, Tristan's horse."

Tristan frowned. "I don't think Voslow'll allow it." he said shortly.

Terri cocked an eyebrow at the man, and approached the dappled gray horse who'd huffed when he'd heard his name. "And you must be Voslow." she murmured. The horse eyed her for a moment before nuzzling into her neck. "You're a beautiful boy." She said and mounted with ease. The horse didn't seem to have any qualms. Tristan looked slightly surprised but didn't say a word. "Lead the way." she told the man Gawain once he'd gotten both Mandy and Tristan settled.

&&&

Dani had made bread, and she was quite pleased with it. She'd taken it out of the wood oven to let it cool, and now Brianna was babbling at her and Galahad about something while Galahad ate some stew for his midday meal. Kass was busy teaching Vanora's children, and Brandon was out getting horse riding lessons from Bors and Lancelot. Arthur and Guinevere, well, she didn't quite know where they were, but they were probably doing something royal.

She heard Jols cry, and saw both Bri and Galahad look up in surprise. They ran from the kitchen and she was hot on their heels. The gates were opening and everyone seemed to be waiting for whoever was on the other side to come through. Dani's mouth dropped open in shock when she saw the riders.

"Good thing we've been patrolling." Galahad murmured to Bri and moved forward to help Gawain with Tristan.

Kass, Dani, and Bri were moving to where Dagonet cradled a heavily pregnant girl, sixteen at the most, and another woman sat astride Tristan's horse. The woman wore a skirt, a blue top, a white lab coat, and blue low heeled shoes. Her dark, strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a chignon on the back of her neck, but quite a few tendrils had escaped.

"Let me help Dagonet." Kass told the man and moved to take most of the pregnant girl's weight. The other woman's head snapped back to look at Kass.

"Oh, an American, thank God." she said in relief. "I tried to tell these men that we could just go back to the road. There's a car there, but the man, Gawain, seemed sure it wasn't. Are you all part of some Renaissance Festival?" Terri frowned as she looked around.

Dani's eyes widened even further if possible. This was not exactly the same situation she'd had to accept. Kass seemed to think before she spoke. "Why don't we do this? Let's get this young lady, and Tristan back to our infirmary, and then we can all talk."

Terri nodded. "Okay, that's probably a good idea. I can talk to your doctor." The group began walking. "I'm a doctor. Dr. Theresa Randall. This is Mandy, Amanda Grimes."

As they made the two comfortable Kass looked at Terri, "Dr. Randall, could I ask what happened?"

Terri sat down on the edge of the bed. "Please call me Terri."

"I'm Kass." Kassidy smiled warmly. "This is my sister Brianna, this is Danika, but we call her Dani." Kass left it at that for the moment although the men were also there.

"I was coming to the close of a twenty four hour shift when the medics brought Mandy in. She was covered in blood, but there were no visible wounds. Come to find out her boyfriend had been shot in front of her, she started having labor pains. We got her cleaned up, and calmed down; light sedation. There were two men. They said they were detectives, showed me their credentials. Told me they were taking Mandy as soon as she was clean and calm. She told me they'd killed her boyfriend, but I thought it must have bee in a fire fight. I told them they could only take her if I went with her. They finally agreed. We passed where we should have turned off to go to the police station. That's when Mandy told me they worked for Jensen."

"Holy cow Maxwell Jensen?" Brandon had moved forward in the tent.

Terri looked at the teen boy and nodded. "Yes, the crime boss, Maxwell Jensen. They were taking us to Jensen and were going to kill us. I had to do something to get us out of there. So I did, and we began to run. They started shooting at us, and unfortunately the man got shot. But Gawain and Dagonet, they killed the men. Then I helped Tristan so he would stop bleeding. Luckily the bullet was a through and through. No major damage. I got him sewn up and then realized things were weird."

Kass smiled. "More than you would want to believe."

"Where are we Kassidy? I mean, these costumes everyone is wearing, the infirmary with a dirt floor. England isn't a third world country."

"Terri, I want you to sit back while I tell you the story of how Bran, Bri and I came to be here, and then I'll tell you how Dani came to be here." Kass proceeded to tell the doctor, and Mandy who listened intently, the tales of their separate arrivals in Camelot. When she finished everyone was silent.

Terri blinked. "You're telling me we, somehow...we ended up something like sixteen hundred years in the past...in the time of King Arthur and Camelot?"

Kass nodded, and without realizing it Dani shadowed her nod. "Yes Terri, that's exactly what I'm telling you."


	12. Chapter 12

Terri stood at the fence and watched the squires put the horses through their paces. Mandy was sleeping in the infirmary, as was the man who'd been shot, Tristan. She felt like Alice from Alice in Wonderland and wondered how she'd fallen through the looking glass. Everything was beyond unreal. It was illogical, irrational, and impossible. Yet, here they were. To top it off, they weren't the first ones. Six people from the same year transported back sixteen hundred years.

"Kind of hard to make sense of it all isn't it?" the husky voice came from her left.

Terri turned slightly to see Kassidy joining her. She gave the dark haired girl a half smile. "That's putting it mildly."

"To be perfectly honest, I'm sort of surprised that you ended up here." Kass told the woman as they watched the horses prance and trot.

"As odd a question this is going to be...why is that?"

Kass shrugged. "Well, when we came through I had recently gotten out of an extraordinarily bad and violent relationship a few months prior. We were still running from him. He'd put me in the hospital twice and was a threat to my family. When the twins graduated I took them to England for a graduation present, but when we got back we'd have had to continue hiding." Kass took a moment. "We ended up here and our lives changed beyond what you would expect. No more running, no more fear. Similar for Dani. Her parents were real abusive. Hurt her bad. She's still recovering."

"She's the girl who doesn't speak?"

Kass nodded. "Yes. Her father wrapped a rope around her neck causing damage to her larynx. She's mute now. I can see why Mandy was sent. Her family's gone from what little she said before falling asleep. The father of her child is dead, and she was being hunted by a very bad man. Which leads me to you...why were you sent?"

"Why were your brother and sister sent?"

"Because I was all they had."

Terri stared at the ground. "Maybe it's because I had nothing there." she said quietly. "No family, no friends, no lover. The only thing I had was the medicine."

"What happened to your family Terri?" Kass asked softly.

Terri smiled wryly. "My parents, older brother, husband, and son were on a commuter jet flying from San Francisco to San Jose. They crashed. Everyone on board died. A year ago, almost exactly. I was supposed to be on board with them, but I'd gotten an emergency call to the hospital and had told them I'd meet them when I was done." Terri sighed as the pain rose and she stamped it back down. "Then there was no one there to meet."

"God Terri, I'm so sorry."

"I couldn't stay there. Even New York seemed too close. So I took a position there in England and locked it all away."

"Then you're right." Kass turned to the woman. "That's why you're here. And Terri, you can do good things here. With your training..."

"I have to go back Kassidy. I have to at least go back to the woods and see if there's a way back. I have to see if I head back up that hill through the trees if I'll find the car on the side of the road. If there'll even be a road there."

"I understand. Any one of the knights will take you if you ask them."

Terri nodded. "I'll wait a few days. Make sure Mandy is going to be okay. Then I'll go and check."

"Will you try to take her back?"

"If she wants to go. I don't think she will though." Terri smiled as a lovely chestnut snorted at the squires with spirit. "I have a feeling this is exactly where Mandy should be."&&&&&&

&&

Mandy awoke to see the girl Brianna sitting in a chair near her bed. "Hi." she whispered shyly. The dark haired girl was beautiful. It made Mandy feel frumpy next to her.

Bri smiled widely. "Hi! How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still a little tired."

"I'll bet." Bri leaned forward. "Terri says you're going to be okay. That's really good right? And she said your baby will be okay."

Mandy's hands automatically went to the swell of her belly. "Good. I was scared."

Bri patted the redhead's hand. "No reason to be scared. Everyone here is amazing. And I'm so happy to have someone here close to my own age who will know what I'm talking about. None of the girls here understand a word I'm saying when talking about music or stuff."

Mandy smiled now. "Are they nice?"

"Oh, yeah, everyone's nice...just like, clueless." Bri laughed. "How old are you?"

"I turn seventeen in a couple of days."

"That's awesome! I turn eighteen in two weeks." Bri shared. "I'm totally psyched about it. When's your baby due?"

"Not for another two months." Mandy murmured and rubbed her tummy. "Just stay in there." she whispered to her baby.

"We'll take good care of you Mandy. Promise." Bri placed her hands on the other girl's hands and felt the baby kick. "We'll take good care of both of you."


	13. Chapter 13

Dani looked at the small garden she'd planted outside of Vanora's kitchen windows and smiled. Not only had she managed to find more herbs, but she'd also traded and managed to get her hands on several vegetable seedlings. She felt good. Dirty, but good. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she looked back to find the doctor, Terri, standing and looking at her hesitantly. Dani lifted a hand in greeting and gave the woman a smile.

"Hi. You're Dani, right?"

She responded with a nod.

Terri nodded back. "Good, I thought so. Say, Kassidy told me about your neck injuries, I hope you don't mind…anyway, I was wondering if you'd let me have a look at it?"

Dani frowned curiously, and her hand went automatically to her throat.

"Did you ever learn sign language?"

Now Dan shook her head no.

"It won't hurt. I promise. I was just thinking maybe, before I leave, I could take a look and see if it's anything that will heal, or if I know of anything that would help…"

Dani was frowning severely now. She stood and wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist. Then she took out her notepad and began to scribble furiously. She tore off a piece of paper and handed it to Terri who read it. _You're leaving? Where are you going? Why? What about the girl Mandy?_

"I'm going to try to go back where we entered and go back up to the road." Terri explained patiently. "I have to see if there's a possibility of going back, I can't just leave my responsibilities like that. The hospital will be concerned. I've spoken to Mandy and she's chosen to stay here."

Dani began writing again. _If you do go back you won't tell anyone right? You won't tell anyone where you went or who's here?_

Terri could read the anxiety in every word the blonde girl had written. She reached out and laid a hand on Dani's shoulder. "Don't worry. If I am able to get back, I won't tell anyone I saw you…and I won't tell anyone where I've been. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway." Terri smiled. "Now, how about that throat?"

Dani thought for a moment and then nodded. The two women began walking to the infirmary where Terri had left the few medical supplies she'd had in her black bag. The only two patients in the room were Mandy, who was currently sleeping, and Tristan, who appeared to be awake, angry, and staring at the ceiling.

Terri frowned at the man. "You can stop pouting. I said you could get up tomorrow."

His dark eyes flickered to her. "I am a warrior. I do not pout."

Terri snorted. "Could've fooled me Mr. Moody."

Tristan's frown deepened. "Your words seem condescending. I am not accustomed to lying about doing nothing for so long."

"Well, you were shot two days ago…healing from that requires rest."

"I have suffered far worse than this mere flesh wound."

"If you don't stop getting yourself all riled up I'll tell Arthur you should stay in bed for another day." She threatened.

Tristan's eyes narrowed and his mouth snapped shut. He went back to staring at the ceiling. Dani held back a snicker. She had a feeling none of the knights would take being bedridden very well. They were all so active, and used to doing things their own way. She took a seat on the edge of the empty bed Terri indicated and waited. The bed was situated between Tristan and Mandy. Terri moved to her and went about inspecting the outside of her throat.

"I would love to have an X-ray machine here." She said conversationally, hoping to alleviate some of Dani's stress. "Although, I suppose even if I did, it wouldn't work seeing as we have no electricity. Before I met Drew, that was my husband, I worked in Bosnia for a little while. Some of the villages I went to were atrocious. They were more medieval than this place. Dirty, no clean water, little food, sickness everywhere…just horrible. It certainly made me grateful for every luxury I ever had." Now Terri had Dani open her mouth and she shone a small light down inside. From her peripheral vision she could see Tristan straining his head to see what she was doing, but she didn't scold him. "You know Dani, this doesn't look as bad as I thought it would. I think it's healing better than what your doctor's thought it would." After a few more moments of massaging and gently feeling Dani's neck and collar bone, Terri put her small light away and looked at the girl. "Ever since I was a kid, and knew I wanted to be a doctor, I've studied herbology and herbalism. There's this plant, the Chinese call it huang qi; its scientific name is astragalus membranaceus. If we were able to find it, we could make it into a tonic and it could possibly help you heal even more….I'm not guaranteeing anything, but we could possibly get you part of your voice back."

Dani felt as if her world was spinning. She was glad she was sitting down. The other doctors had told her she'd never speak again. Heck, she'd been surprised when she'd been able to hum. Terri wasn't making promises, but she was certainly giving Dani hope. A tear leaked out and Dani stood. She moved to Terri and wrapped her arms around the other woman tightly as if to say thank you.

Terri was touched. She looked down at the shorter girl and smiled a bit mistily. "I'll take that as a you'd like to try. I'll go look around for the plant later on today. We'll see what we can find."


	14. Chapter 14

The three knights who'd decided to accompany Terri to the road were Tristan, Dagonet, and Arthur. Terri honestly believed she'd be able to get back to her own time so she said her goodbyes, and hugged Mandy tightly before mounting. It had clutched at her heart when the younger girl had trembled and tears had slipped down her thin face, but it hadn't changed her mind. Somehow they'd ended up here, so there had to be some way to get back. Terri had made sure Mandy was as healthy as possible before finally deciding it was time. Everyone watched the foursome ride away with heavy hearts. 

Mandy was napping so Bri sought out Dani to go and look for apples. She found the blonde girl tending the garden she'd been planting little by little since arriving. Bri was surprised to find that the garden was starting to become quite large. "Dani, I was thinking we could go check out those wild apple trees to the North┘interested?"

Dani grinned at the other girl. That sounded really good actually. Perhaps she could make a cobbler or a few pies. Dani nodded vigorously and the two girls headed out. Bri babbled happily along the way and her conversation dealt with everything from Mandy and her unborn baby, to Galahad and his sweet kisses. Dani giggled and blushed when the topic turned to the kisses.

"Have you ever been kissed Dani?" Bri asked curiously.

Dani shook her head in the negative. No, she'd never been kissed. She'd heard her sister speak of it, but it all seemed rather silly. At least when Mira had spoken of it everything had seemed silly. When she saw Kass and Lancelot kiss, or when Bri spoke of it, well, it all seemed different. She'd witnessed plenty of kisses between Bors and Vanora, and those certainly didn't seem silly either. Perhaps some people just weren't meant to kiss.

"One day you will. Especially now that you're here. One day a handsome knight will sweep you off of your feet and he'll kiss you and then...magic." Bri sighed romantically.

As soon as the dark-haired girl spoke the words images flew into Danika's head of a certain blonde knight leaning down to kiss her. She felt her face flush deeply and looked down hoping Brianna wouldn't notice. Ever since the day he and Brandon had brought her flowers she'd been thinking of him. Thinking of the look in his eyes when she'd kissed his cheek. Had he been embarrassed, or was that look something else? She didn't know. She just didn't have the experience to know.

"You're blushing." Bri said with some surprise. "Dani do you already have a crush on someone?"

Dani's blush deepened. She thought for several moments before nodding slowly to the other girl.

Bri squealed and stopped walking. "Oh, who is it? Who is it? You have to tell me who it is?" Bri grabbed Danika's hands in her own. "I promise I won't tell. We can keep it our secret, and then we can work on making him yours."

Dani was nervous. If she admitted she had a crush did that make it realer than it was? She sighed and then motioned Bri into silence. First she motioned that he was tall, and Bri nodded. Then she brought her hands to her face and scratched her cheeks and chin lightly hoping that Bri would know she was signaling that the man was scruffy.

"Okay, so he's tall and scruffy...Is it Dagonet?"

Dani shook her head sharply. She tugged at her hair, and then brought her hands down to signify long.

"Blonde...Oh my...Gawain...you like Gawain?" Bri murmured.

Dani nodded slowly and looked at Brianna with uncertainty apparent in her blue eyes.

A smile began to spread across Bri's face. Wouldn't that be so perfect? Galahad and Gawain were like the best of friends, if Dani and Gawain paired up it would be awesome. "That is so doable." she told the shy girl. Thinking about it Bri didn't think she'd even seen Gawain hanging around any of the tavern girls that the men used to spend time with. She wondered if perhaps ...

Her thoughts were interrupted as a male scream echoed and both she and Dani turned to the sound. Bri shrieked as an extremely dirty man raced at the two girls. The man was large with matted dark blonde hair. He wore strange clothing that looked as if some of it was made from animal furs. The only thing Bri could think was that this was one of the rogue Saxons Arthur spoke of on occasion. The man looked unhealthy, but carried a club and was drawing closer. Bri grabbed Dani's hand and began to run in the opposite direction.

She felt something hit her in the middle of her back and lost her breath as she fell to the ground and rolled across the hard, uneven surface. Dani fell also, and tried to scramble away, but the large man had grabbed the petite girl by the ankle and was pulling her backwards. A horrible noise was making its way from Dani's throat as fear overtook her. The man's hands were bruising and he slammed his fist into her stomach causing all sound to stop and her breath to become barely a wheeze. The club had fallen from his hands but still he overpowered her and he continued to beat at her. He slapped her across the face with great force and Dani felt the blood flow into her mouth. She lay stunned as her vision blurred.

Bri looked over to see the man on top of DanI. She lurched to her feet and felt a horrible pain in her ankle. She ignored the pain and grabbed at anything in her area she could use as a weapon. Finally her hands landed on a large rock and she rushed to where the man attacked her friend and brought the rock down on the back of the man's head with a scream. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough force behind her hit and the man turned his attention to her. He smiled at her brutishly and stalked to where she tried to crawl away. The man laughed evilly and kicked out catching her in the right hip and sending her to her side. Still she tried to crawl. The man kicked her again, hitting her shoulder and then her thigh. Then he dropped to his knees and began to unfasten his breeches.

Bri looked at the man and spit on him. She knew he was going to rape her, and then he would rape Dani, and there was nothing she could do to save them. He backhanded her and ripped at the skirt of her dress, pushing it upward.

Suddenly, a horrible cry sounded. Bri had never heard anything like it before. The man made a grunting noise and fell over to the side. Dani stood hunched over, panting heavily, wielding the man's club. She'd brought it down on the back of his head. Her hair was muddy and wild, and dirt and blood smudged across her young face along with fresh tear stains. Her eyes were wide and wild. With a savage cry she brought the club down on the man again as he lay moaning. Bri began to sob in relief. She also began to hear horses drawing nearer. Dani still screamed and still struck the man. Bri was sure after the fifth hit the man was dead, but she wasn't sure how to get Dani to stop hitting him. She wasn't sure if Dani would even hear her if she spoke. The guttural screams were still coming from Dani, along with one word...No.

Lancelot slid from his mount and raced to Brianna. "Bri!" He shouted. "Dani!" As much as he loved Kassidy, he'd come to care for her sister and brother as his own siblings. His eyes took in the sight of the dead Saxon, and couldn't help but feel pride for the young girl still clubbing the large corpse. Gawain and Galahad quickly joined them, and it was they who approached Danika. Her arms had grown weary of hitting the man and now the club lay limply.

"Lady..." Galahad soothed. "Give me the club Lady...he can no longer hurt you." All he wanted to do was go to Brianna, but he knew that Lancelot would care for her, and currently he knew that Danika needed help more.

Gawain met Dani's blue gaze with his own. "You're a brave warrior lass." he murmured. "You killed him."

She let Galahad take the club, and dropped to her knees. Gawain moved ever so carefully and enfolded her into his arms. "Come...we'll take you home now."

With care and patience the three knights got the two injured women onto the horses with them and headed back for Camelot.

The group traveled quietly. The three men knew not what to say, and the woman seemed lost within her own thoughts. Though it had taken several hours they'd traveled back to where Terri and Mandy had come through. They'd traveled past the little bit left of the two henchmen who'd shot at the knights, and they'd made it to where the road and the car should have been. It should have been there but it wasn't. There was no car. No road. No modern day civilization. Terri had quickly figured out that obviously the way in was a one way ticket...no return trip to be had.

"I am sorry Lady Theresa." Arthur told her soberly.

She looked at the man she'd heard stories of for all of her life. She'd grown up on Arthurian Legend. "It's not your fault King Arthur. I suppose I should just feel fortunate that we were sent to a place where we found help. It could have gone much worse for us."

"Someone approaches." Tristan said abruptly.

They sped their horses and encountered Bors rushing towards them. He looked past serious. "Brianna and Danika encountered a rogue demon Saxon while out, he hurt them badly, we need Dagonet."

Terri looked at the grim men. "Well, maybe there's more than one reason I was sent back to your time."


	15. Chapter 15

Bri and Dani had been taken to the infirmary and now Dani lay on one of the cots in a fetal position staring off into nothing. Though still terrified and in pain Bri had moved to sit on the edge of the cot and was running her hand along the other girl's tangled hair. "You were so brave." Bri whispered. "You saved me...he was going to...rape me...you did more than that; you saved our lives."

Gawain and Galahad stood near the door watching the two women. Gawain seemed cool and collected, while Galahad fidgeted. It seemed as if the young knight would explode at any moment. Gawain put a calming hand on his friend and it seemed to help somewhat.

The door burst open and Kassidy came tearing into the room. "Bri?" she cried on the verge of hysterics. When Lancelot had found her she'd been giving the children lessons, and just the look on his face had told her something bad had happened. Then he told her Bri and Dani had been attacked by a Saxon. God, she'd prayed, not her baby sister, don't let her baby sister suffer the same things she'd suffered. On the way to the infirmary Lancelot had told her that the two women had fended off the man, and that Dani, sweet, innocent Dani, had killed him.

Kassidy clasped her sister to her tightly, only letting up when Bri gasped. "Sorry. Sorry." Kass stood back and eyed the girl critically. "We need to get you cleaned up and then your wounds tended to."

"I'm okay, really. A few scrapes and my ankles pretty sprained to hell." Bri explained softly and moved her eyes to look at Dani.

Kass followed her line of sight and focused on Dani. Poor Dani lay rocking gently and humming some type of song. Reluctantly, Kass turned away from Bri and knelt near the cot. Bri sank back down on the edge of the bed. "Dani." Kass spoke gently. "What are you singing precious?"

Dani seemed lost in her own private world. Her eyes were unfocused and not once did she respond. Kass leaned closer and could finally make out the tune to the child's rhyme Ring Around the Rosy. It tore at Kass's heart to see the little blonde like this. "Dani, while we're waiting for Bors to get back with Dagonet why don't we get you cleaned up Doll?" Kass turned to the men. "I need several buckets of hot water please. And tell Brandon to bring me some of my soap." Both men, glad for something to do and keep their minds busy moved quickly. Kass set about undressing Dani and then wrapping her in thick blankets so she wouldn't catch a chill. Bri too had gone about removing her clothes and now sat with a blanket around her.

It didn't take long for the water, soap, and a very anxious Mandy to arrive. It seemed that Brandon, who wanted to come in, but didn't out of concern for Dani, was waiting outside with the knights. While Kass washed Dani, Mandy helped Bri get any spots unreachable. They'd just finished washing and dressing both girls in clean sleeping gowns when Bors, Dagonet and Theresa entered the infirmary.

"Theresa you're still here?" Kass seemed surprised.

Theresa nodded. "There is no way home. It seems this is home now." She looked at both girls quickly and looked to Dagonet. "Why don't you tend to Bri and I'll take a look at Dani?"

He nodded once and moved to the girl who'd become like a little sister to most of the knights. Bors had gone to stand next to Dani and was confused when she flinched away from him and wouldn't meet his eyes. He looked at Kass and the confusion and some hurt was apparent. Kass too was confused.

Theresa wasn't. She'd been told all of Dani's story. Working in the ER she'd seen trauma victims go into shock. She'd seen victims of domestic violence and seen their reactions to people around them. The first thing she did was kneel before Dani. "Danika, are you worried that Bors is angry with you?" Dani's eyes darted to Theresa then she looked at Bors and Dagonet quickly. "The men, you think the men are angry with you?" Dani nodded hesitantly. "Because you and Brianna went off on your own?" Again a hesitant nod. "Dani, look at me." The blonde's eyes remained on the ground. "Look at me." Theresa demanded sternly and finally got the desired response. "No one is angry with you. You are not in any kind of trouble. If anything people are grateful that you saved Bri. No one is angry baby, everyone is worried." Tears had begun to well up in Dani's eyes. "Look at Bors darling. He's your daddy now, and he loves you."

Dani looked to Bors and saw that he was concerned and there was no anger marring his face. Sobs erupted from her chest and the tears streamed. He gathered her close to his chest and begun to rock her back and forth. "Oh Poppet. Shhhh, it's okay now. You're home. You made the bad man go away."

Gawain watched Dani fall apart in Bors arms and a small piece of something inside of him twisted savagely. With a grim face he turned to Galahad, "I'm going scouting." He turned abruptly and walked away heading directly to the stables.

"Gawain…" Galahad was baffled as he watched his friend leave. The other man shouldn't be out scouting alone, not that he couldn't handle himself, but Galahad didn't want to leave Bri. He wanted to make sure she was okay for himself. It still terrified him to think of how close they had come to losing her and Dani.

"I'll go with him."

Galahad jumped slightly at the scout's voice. He hadn't realized Tristan was so nearby. He nodded in relief.

Tristan moved forward and looked at the younger knight. "Make sure your lady is alright. That's one you would be foolish to lose."

Watching Tristan walked Galahad was once again amazed at how astute the man was. They'd always had their own issues with each other before, Galahad never quite knowing how to accept the other man's ease with death. When they'd fought the Saxons Galahad had learned quickly that sometimes killing and moving forward as if nothing had happened was necessary to survive. Tristan had almost died that day. Now Galahad was beyond glad his fellow warrior had not.


	16. Chapter 16

Bors had managed to calm Dani down enough that Terri had been able to examine her

Bors had managed to calm Dani down enough that Terri had been able to examine her. Her physical injuries had just been bruising and a few minor lacerations. She hadn't needed stitches. Now she lay sleeping on one of the cots in the infirmary. The only other people in the room were Bri and Galahad. Bri had suffered a severe sprain to her ankle, a split lip, and bruises to her shoulder, belly, and hip. Now she lay propped up on pillows, with a pillow under her ankle, and Galahad sat on the edge of her bed. They spoke quietly so as not to disturb Danika.

"She's so brave." Bri murmured staring at the small blonde girl.

"You are just as brave." Galahad told her somberly. "You saw your friend being injured, and even with a hurt ankle you fought for her; turning the bastard's attention onto yourself."

"God Galahad, I saw him on top of her and all I could see in my mind was Rob attacking Kass again. I wasn't strong enough to really hurt him."

Galahad leaned forward kissing her forehead and kept his lips pressed against her flesh. After several moments he spoke again. "Seeing that man on you Brianna…seeing you bruised and bloodied…my heart can not bear to see it."

He was trembling and Bri pulled him close. "I'm okay Galahad. I promise. I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm okay. I will never go off like that again without protection either, I can promise you that. Kiss me…"

"What about your lip?"

Bri smiled softly. "You're gonna let a little split lip stop you from kissing me? When I'm the one telling you to?"

"As my lady wishes." He told her and began to kiss her tenderly.

Gawain and Tristan returned to the keep in silence. They went directly to the stables, and Tristan could only watch the younger man as he waged an inner war. Finally Tristan decided to speak. "Lady Danika is truly a special girl, wouldn't you say?"

Gawain looked at his fellow knight with some suspicion. "I would."

"For someone who has suffered much abuse, she is filled with such joy and kindness; generosity." Tristan continued. "It is not often seen I'm thinking. And then to fight off a Saxon at least twice her size…truly a gift to us."

The blonde knight could only nod.

"I'm thinking that if a man were to decide to woo the lady it would be a difficult road, but one well worth it. I'm thinking the man would have to tell Bors of his intentions, and then perhaps it would be wise to seek out the counsel of someone who has suffered similarly to the lady…perhaps to get insight on what to expect."

Gawain was silent. Then he nodded once and left the stables. Tristan began murmuring soothingly to Voslow. "That was quite decent of you."

He'd already known she was in the stables, so her voice didn't surprise him. He looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"What you did for him…you knew he was wrestling with how to deal with what he's feeling and you gave him good advice." Terri had been looking for Jols when she'd come across the two men stabling their horses.

"Easy to see he's torn up inside." Tristan said shortly.

Terri looked at the quiet scout. "Not everyone would be able to tell why."

He looked at her, "Perhaps." The woman from the future moved up and Voslow nuzzled her neck. "It's rare for Voslow to like someone."

"Maybe he just recognizes that I like horses." She said smiling and rubbing the beautiful animal's nose.

"I must go." He nodded to her curtly. "Arthur awaits."

Terri watched as he abruptly left. She looked to Voslow who also watched the man leave. "He's a bit odd." She told the horse who huffed at her. She took that as agreement.

"Vanora, we don't have to do this right now if you'd like to go see Dani?" Kass told the other woman. They were currently fitting Kass for her wedding dress.

Vanora shook her head. "No, Danika is sleeping, and she needs her rest. I will go to see her in a little while." The woman told Kass with a shake of her head. "Besides we have to get your dress done…the wedding isn't that far away now." Vanora had already been to check on the girl she thought of as her adopted daughter three times now. She had to admit it was hard to stay away. None of her children had ever needed her quite as much as this girl from the future seemed to. As horrid as she was sure it made her there had been several times now where she'd wanted the girl's birth parents to show up; just so Vanora could take a stick to them both. Well, if Bors left anything for her to take a stick to. Bors had taken his role of adoptive father very seriously from the start. It made her proud of him…prouder than she'd ever been. Just thinking of the man brought her fierce love for him bubbling to the surface.

Bors was working his frustrations out on several of the men who had enlisted to fight on behalf of Arthur's new Briton. He kept telling himself he was training them, but couldn't help to feel good when one of his swings of the training sticks brought an 'oof' from one of the men. "You call that fighting back!" he roared. "If we were attacked today the whole lot of you would be killed."

"Perhaps they need a demonstration." Gawain said approaching the men.

Bors grinned and nodded. "Let's show em." With a savage cry Bors rushed the blonde knight. Gawain parried the blow and spun to deliver a blow of his own. The two men fought and occasionally landed a hard blow to the other's limb or torso area. Neither stopped fighting. The trainees stared in awe to see Arthur's knights' battle prowess. The fight continued on, and though each man tired, neither stopped. "Why did you come?" Bors asked Gawain as the other knight barely avoided a blow to the back.

"I come seeking permission to court Danika." Gawain voiced grimly and smacked his stick into Bors belly.

Bors looked to the other men. "That blow would've killed with a bladed weapon." He instructed; then turned his attention back to Gawain. "She's just a girl."

"Nay, she's a woman…a woman who I find I care about."

"She's been through hell…several times now."

"Yes she has…which is why I seek to give her happiness, if she'll have me."

"And you seek my permission?" Bors landed a blow to Gawain's left hip.

"A disabling blow." Gawain shouted to the men watching. "I do. For all purposes you are her father…and my friend. I would not go around you."

Bors held up his hand to signal the fight had ended. "Get out of here the lot of you." He snarled at the men and they scattered. He looked at Gawain. "She's been wounded enough Gawain…I won't have her played with."

Gawain frowned angrily. "I have no intentions of playing with her. She is not a tavern wench there for amusement. I mean to court her, and if she returns my feelings I mean to petition Arthur for marriage."

Bors was dumbfounded. He'd fought alongside Gawain for fifteen years. The last time the man had spoken of marriage had been when he'd talked of returning to Sarmatia and marrying a Sarmatian woman. The man hadn't mentioned marriage again since the battle with the Saxon army, and the decision to remain in Briton. "You have my permission to woo my daughter." He told his friend. Truth be told, Bors didn't know of another man, except for perhaps Dagonet, that he would trust the girl with.

"Thank you." Gawain said as his shoulders relaxed. "Now I must find Lady Kass."

Mandy was busy washing dishes when Brandon and Dagonet entered the kitchens. "What are you doing?" Brandon frowned. He looked to Dagonet. "Should she be doing that?"

"I do not believe she should be lifting the heavy pans." The giant of a man murmured.

Mandy sighed. "I'm fine. I can do a few dishes."

"Why is it girls never show any common sense?" Brandon sighed, drawing an irritated look from the redhead. He shooed her away from the dishes. "I can finish these. Go sit down or something."

Mandy pouted for about thirty seconds and then realized she was quite tired…and her feet hurt. She took a seat at the table. Dagonet had also taken a seat and was beginning to eat from the lunch which had been set out. "What have yall been doing?" she mumbled.

"Dag was giving me an archery lesson." Brandon told her.

Dagonet had placed food on a plate and he pushed this over to Mandy. "You need to eat more. You're babe needs more sustenance."

Mandy sighed and began to eat.


	17. Chapter 17

She knew it was a dream, but even knowing didn't stop the fear. She could smell the sweat of the man as he leaned over her; feel his rough, dry hands touching her skin. In the dream she could remember him jerking as something hit him and he moved off of her to attack Bri; then the grunts as he worked to rip at her friends clothing had made their way to her ears. She didn't really remember picking up the club, but she did remember swinging it and the first time it connected with the man's skull. Dani remembered the sickening thump it had made; almost like a melon when dropped on concrete. It hadn't killed him though and she'd kept hitting him. She knew she had to make sure he wouldn't, no couldn't, get up and keep hurting them. Dani knew she could take a beating, but she didn't think she could live with being raped, and she didn't want to live with Bri being raped. She woke before the first blow hit the man's skull.

Bri jerked awake as Dani gasped and shot up in bed. "Are you okay?" she asked anxiously. A candled still burned in the room giving off low illumination.

The petite blonde nodded hesitantly and turned over onto her side to look at her friend.

"Bad dream?" Bri asked and received another nod. "About the attack?" Another nod. "Me too. Try to think about good things. Put the bad things out of your mind. Think of how brave you were. We're going to be okay Dani. Now we just have to worry about everyone else." Dani gave the other girl a questioning look. "They're all worried. Worried about us because we got hurt, worried because we've already suffered so much before coming here and now this is even more trauma. Galahad said that Gawain went out to scout and was going to go out on his own, but Tristan went with him. Said it was almost as if something savage was eating at him. He thinks Gawain was upset because you'd been hurt."

Dani thought about that. What did that mean? Did Gawain look at her as if she were a child? Or perhaps a sibling? She wondered if this were the case. She knew that when she saw him her heart sped up and at times it was as if she felt her entire body flush…she had found herself wishing she had the same effect upon him, but now it didn't seem like that was the case. It seemed more along the lines of him looking at her in the same way as Bors did.

"Why do you suddenly look sad? It might not be the time to be thinking romance, but really why not…" Bri continued to whisper. She was trying everything she could think of to get Dani's mind off of the attack and onto more pleasant things.

Dani found the small pad she normally wrote on and wrote her thoughts on it for Bri. She slid the note to her friend who read it and then began to grin.

"Oh Honey, no." Bri held back a chuckle. "You're partially right. Men are protective when they look at you like a kid sister or a child, but when they're interested in you as a woman they get protective too." Dani tilted her head and her eyebrows furrowed. Bri began to nod in earnest. "It's true. Galahad is always trying to look out for me. He feels that as my boyfriend, or suitor as he calls himself, it's his job to care for me and make sure I'm protected. I think maybe Gawain looks at you like that."

Dani looked at Bri as if the girl was crazy. Why would a man like Gawain ever be interested in a girl like her?

&

Kass had just finished washing the supper dishes when she heard a throat clear in the doorway. She turned to find Gawain. "Hey there."

"Kass." he greeted quietly. "I come to ask for your assistance."

"Sure. Anything." As soon as she spoke some of the tension left his shoulders.

"I need your guidance. I am going to woo the Lady Danika, and I need your tutelage."

Kass studied her friend. "Well, I know you don't need my help with the wooing part."

This brought a brief flash of a smile. "Nay, perhaps the wooing I can do on my own, but in the approach, and handling of the Lady, I am not sure I know how to be gentle enough. She has been much abused in the past."

Now Kass understood. "I see. And you wanted me to help you understand how to approach her."

"If you can…if you thought I would be worthy enough, or gentle enough for someone who's been through so much."

Kass had never seen the blonde knight quite this unsure of himself. Always he'd been confident and flirtatious. "Well, first off, don't stop your flirtations with her. If you act unsure around her, then she'll feel unsure of herself. If you're confident then it will make her feel that she should be confident."

"I don't follow."

"If you show confidence in your pursuit of her affections, then it will make her feel confident that she's worth the affections. We both know she's definitely worth your affection, but Dani's been brought up to believe she's worth less than nothing. So begin by giving her self esteem. Give her self worth." When she saw he finally understood she continued. "Second, don't rush her, but let her see your interest. When it seems as if she's scared, gentle yourself, but don't back off. If you back away, then she'll think she did something wrong. If you don't back off slowly she'll adjust, she'll start understanding that you aren't the same as the people who hurt her."

"And?"

"That's it…the rest of it is really just the wooing. And definitely woo her Gawain. Woo her in a big way." Kass took both of his hands in her own as Lancelot came through the door. "She deserves every minute of feeling that. Make her feel as if she's the most special, and important woman in this whole kingdom."

"Thank you Kassidy." Gawain whispered. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He looked to Lancelot. "Again I'll say you're a lucky man." He left the two alone in the kitchens.

Kass felt as though she would cry. It wouldn't be easy, but if Gawain and Dani could make it through they could be beautiful together.

"Are you all right?" Lancelot asked as he approached and put his arm around his lady.

"Yes. He's going to pursue Dani."

"Really?" Lancelot was intrigued. "I suppose I'm not surprised. He was the only one able to get through to her when we came upon them after the Saxon attack. Do you think she'll respond?"

"I don't know. Bri seemed to think Dani has a crush on him. Maybe my sister knows something the rest of us don't. It won't be easy. Even if they do both have feelings for each other it'll still be hard for her to get past all the abuse she's been through. I hope he won't just give up if it gets tough."

"We are knights my love. We never give up when there is a battle to win. Nor when there is love to be had."


	18. Chapter 18

"_Love in an elevator…livin' it up when I'm goin' down_…" Terri chuckled to herself as she sang softly. If Arthur or his knights heard her they'd probably keel over; that or not understand a word of what she was singing about. Of course it was also possible they'd order her to stop singing as it wasn't the most pleasant sound in the world. She'd been out rummaging for herbs and plants for a while now, and was pretty pleased with the selection she'd been finding. It would give her a good start to mixing up some salves and other fix-its for ailments. She was filthy, and exhausted, and couldn't honestly remember the last time she'd been as content. It had been a long time.

"Greetings."

She jerked around at the man's voice to see an average sized man looking at her. He had long, gray hair, wore the clothing and blue paint of the Woad, carried a staff, and had intelligent eyes. Terri held the small knife she'd been using to cut her plants close to her leg to as not to be hostile, but to be prepared.

"You do not need the weapon." He chuckled and waved gently at her arm. "I am not here to harm you. I am Merlin, leader of the Woad, Father of Guinevere."

Terri relaxed. "I've heard about you."

"Yes, the stories from your time." He looked delighted.

"Well, yes, those of course, but also what Kassidy has told me."

He nodded. "Oh, yes, Kassidy has brought much to us. It seems your time has brought much to us. I have not yet met the two younglings who have come since Kassidy and her brother and sister."

"Dani? And Mandy came with me." Terri murmured. "Why not?"

"I have been away." Merlin sobered. "Spirits have invaded the body of a child to the North. A child of four winters. I went to see if I could assist in the healing of the child. Alas I was not able. He grows close to death."

"Spirits? He's sick? Dying? I'm a doctor…that's a healer where I come from. I could go to this boy, I could see if I could help him." Terri suddenly knew she wanted to do this very badly. "Please, I know you don't know me, but let me try to help. If you've done all you can, why not let me try?"

Merlin looked at her with consideration. "You would try to save one of my people whom you do not even know?"

"I would try to save anyone who needed help."

Finally, he nodded. "You must have an escort. One of Arthur's knights. Only one. I will speak to Arthur to see who he will send while you prepare whatever it is you need."

Everyone seemed so busy. Dani watched as everyone seemed to be intent on whatever it is they were planning on doing. She'd just finished cleaning the breakfast dishes, which is seemed was one of the only things Vanora was allowing her to do since the 'incident'. She sighed in frustration. She was bored. Kass was teaching the children. Now it not only included Vanora's children, but the village children as well, and Bri and Mandy were helping her. They'd asked Dani if she wanted to help, but she wasn't teaching material. It didn't help she couldn't speak.

Tristan had been sent with Terri to see to some sick child of the Woad, boy he hadn't looked happy, but Arthur really hadn't given him a choice. Guinevere was meeting with the Woad over some land disputes, which Dani thought was odd…didn't the Woad just share all their land? What the heck were they disputing? Oh well, she'd probably never understand that. Arthur was meeting with some knights who wanted to make Camelot their home. Bors and Dagonet were off training men. Sometimes Dani watched, but they yelled and got mad a lot…well, Bors did at least. Dagonet wasn't much of a screamer. Some of the words that came out of Bors mouth made Dani blush. Lancelot had taken some of the new men and was riding patrol. They were still looking for rogue Saxons, and still checking out the place where they kept finding new people. So far Terri and Mandy were the last to come through. Dani wondered everyday if it would stay that way. She didn't know where Gawain and Galahad were.

Dani had just sighed for what felt like the hundredth time when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to find Gawain. She smiled in greeting.

"I thought I might find you here." he told her softly. "Galahad and I were making something special for Lancelot and Kassidy for their wedding present. Would you like to help?"

She nodded enthusiastically and moved to him quickly. Gawain held out his hand and after only a moments hesitation she slipped her smaller one in his. He held it firmly, but not too tight and led her from the kitchens over to where they'd been building the new dwelling which would be Lancelot and Kass's new home after they got married.

Karma stared at the sign above the building; Smyth-Davis Family Planning. Picketers were already out in front walking to and fro, screaming at people who even dared to look at them. She felt sick. Everything inside of her told her to go inside and do this; get it over with and life could go back to the shit world it was before instead of the fucked up shit world it was now.

She couldn't get her legs to work. She was across the street, leaning on the light post, and all she wanted to do was run across the street, into the building and scream 'Take it out!', but she couldn't get her fucking legs to work. Hell, if she was lucky, while she was running across the street a car would run her over. These fucking English drivers were the worst…of course Florida drivers weren't that much better.

Karma gave one last look to the building and got back onto the moped she'd bought for dirt cheap. She knew what she'd do. Pretty much what she'd planned on doing since she'd found out. Not like she had anyone to say goodbye to anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

Karma drove the moped until it began to sputter. She let it coast to a stop and began to look around at the countryside surrounding her. The piece of crap had managed to get her out into the middle of nowhere and trees surrounded the road on both sides. Good. It had served its purpose. She swung her long leg over the side of the bike and let it fall over onto its side. She didn't even try to stop it. The engine had been overheating for the last half hour anyhow, and she figured that even if she hadn't run out of gas it still wouldn't have continued on for much longer. Karma took one more look at the road which seemed deserted on both sides and began to walk into the trees.

She felt like she'd walked for a long time, but she kept going. The only sound in the trees were birds singing and she gave a short laugh as she thought how ironic it was that the last sounds she would hear on this earth were the sounds of happy birdsong. There was a thick mist surrounding her and she thought that was odd considering it was midday and the sun should have burned the mist away. Finally she decided she'd gone far enough and she took a seat on the ground at the base of a tree. Karma looked at the scene before her and slowly nodded. Even if she messed this up no one would find her in time. She reached her hand into the inner pocket of her black leather biker jacket and palmed the smooth, cold metal of the pistol. Pulling it out she stared at it for several moments. The silver shone dully, and the black of the handle was rough on her palm. Karma flipped open the cylinder of the revolver and made sure all six bullets were in; then she flipped it closed.

Was this the right thing to do? She didn't know anymore. All she knew was that she was alone, and she couldn't handle the pain any longer. She couldn't handle dealing with all she'd had pushed onto her. She couldn't deal with the slicing agony of more and more falling on her until she felt swallowed by the misery. Tears streaked down her weary face as she lifted the gun to the soft of her throat right beneath her jaw. The birds were now silenced, and the only sound was her quiet weeping and the soft click as she pulled the trigger.

&

Arthur walked with the two knights who had journeyed long and far to come to Camelot. Sir Haven and Sir Creed seemed to be fine men. They were definitely strong warriors. Haven was tall and muscular with flashing gray eyes. Laughter seemed to come easily to the man and he had an easy way about him that Arthur felt would come in handy when diplomacy was needed. Creed, the second man, was shorter and even more muscled than Haven. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders, a black goatee, and dark blue eyes. Something haunted rode the man, and it didn't take long for Arthur to find out that the man's wife had been murdered by Saxons. He'd taken his son and left his homelands to forget. Arthur had given both men his approval to make his lands their new home.

The men made their way to the group of children who were seated in a circle while a dark haired woman spoke to them. A younger woman who looked very similar to the first approached the men; it was easy to see the familial features between the two. "Hey Arthur!" the girl smiled with dimples in her rosy cheeks.

Her phrasing surprised the men and Arthur chuckled to see the look on his new knights faces. "Good day Bri. May I introduce you to two of our newest men? Sir Haven and Sir Creed. Good knights, this is the Lady Brianna."

She snorted and waved him off. "You can call me Bri. It's a real pleasure to meet you both."

"But…" Haven tried. "She did not address your highness properly." He finished in a whisper.

Arthur laughed outright. "We do not necessarily stand on formality here gentlemen. And the place where Bri comes from…it is not exactly formal either."

Creed raised on eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"As you'll be making your homes here, perhaps we can share this tale with you after we sup this evening?" Arthur offered. "However, I wish you to keep in mind it is an extraordinary tale."

"Father!" A small boy of perhaps eight had stood and run over to Sir Creed. "Father, Lady Kass is going to teach us how to read and write! Oh please Father, say I can learn?"

Creed's head shot up to look at Arthur. At Arthur's small nod, Creed turned his eyes back to the boy who was almost a miniature version of the knight. "Of course." he murmured.

"Come on Gideon, it's story time." Bri told the boy and they returned to the group.

"I am definitely interested in learning this extraordinary tale." Creed told his new king as he watched his son sit back down.

Arthur smiled. "For now perhaps you'd like to join us on a patrol? There is a certain part of the woods we take more time on than others."

&

Nothing had happened. Her eyes flew open at the realization. She'd pulled the trigger and nothing happened. Karma took a deep breath and pulled it again. And again. And again. Nothing, just the faint clicking sound to prove she had indeed pulled the trigger. A sob ripped from her throat shaking her body with its torture. "No, no, no, no, no…" she cried.

She pointed the gun to the tree a distance away and pulled the trigger, and again nothing happened. "Why?" She screamed. "Please?" The words squeezed from her mouth savagely, but she got no answer. Now great, racking sobs hit her and again she tried to pull the trigger at the base of her jaw. Her suffering was so great she didn't notice the approach of the men on horses.

Bors, Arthur, Haven, and Creed and watched as the woman placed something metal beneath her chin. Her cries told them she was tormented by dark demons, but they knew not what the metal was she held. It was Arthur who dismounted and strode to the girl. The metal had dropped from her hand, but it was as if she didn't even realize it. "My lady?" he spoke gently with his hands in front of him as he crouched near her.

Karma looked at the strangely dressed man. "Why?' she questioned. "Please, why won't it work…I need it to work."

Arthur looked at the girl in front of him. She would be a tall girl if she was standing, and had an abundance of long brown hair. Her skin was a deep honeyed hue, and large brown eyes stared at him as tears dripped down her lovely face and over her full, grimacing lips. "I do not know of what you speak, but perhaps you should accompany us to the village. We can help you there?"

"I just want to die." she told him in a little voice.

Arthur then realized that whatever the strange metal contraption was that she'd held was the girl had obviously meant for it to end her existence. "My lady, death is not something we can reverse once he takes us into his cold arms. Do not ask for it any earlier than it will naturally come for you."

Karma looked at the man once more and then at the three men still sitting horseback. Something was wrong here and she didn't understand what it was. These men carried weapons on them, but not modern weapons. "Take me to your village." she finally acquiesced.


	20. Chapter 20

Tristan and Terri had traveled to the ill Woad child in silence. It had taken most of the day. She'd brought as many of the medicinal herbs she'd found, and her strange black bag. Tristan had been silent when Arthur had ordered him to take her. He understood why he'd been chosen. He was a good scout, and he knew the roads backwards and forwards. He was accepted by the savage people, and respected. After all, he'd helped fight to save them from the Saxons. Still, it unnerved him to be alone with the woman from the future. He didn't know why. He was fine with almost all of the others. Perhaps it had been the injury he'd suffered, and her complete confidence when dealing with said injury. Tristan was used to Dagonet healing him.

Terri was fine with the silence. It gave her plenty of time to think, and she definitely felt the need to think with all of the changes that had taken place in her life recently. So much for spending a couple of years in England before heading back to the states. Should she be more upset that this had happened? Probably, but she found overall that she wasn't. She could, and would, do good for these people. Hopefully, she wouldn't affect history too greatly. Although, technically she supposed there wasn't much she could do about it considering she hadn't sent herself back in time; time had pretty much claimed her without approval.

The two Woad men dropping from the trees told them they'd reached their destination, and Terri dismounted quickly as they led her and the silent Knight to the boy child. The small hut was dark and stifling when they entered. It was obvious the Woad had been trying to keep the dwelling as hot as possible, and Terri began sweating within moments of entering. She moved to the sweaty, wheezing boy immediately. He was burning with fever, and his eyes were glazed over as he continued to try to catch his ever elusive breath. The boy was desperately sick, and Terri began moving and examining him with complete confidence.

&

Brandon couldn't help but watch as the redhead sat with children surrounding her. It looked like she was telling them a story, and he was fascinated to see her hand rubbing up and down lightly on her very pregnant belly.

"She is a lovely girl." Dagonet's voice came from his right. The two had been working on his archery and were now in the process of putting their things away.

"Yeah, I guess." Brandon muttered.

Dagonet smiled, "There is no guesswork there my young friend. Amanda is a lovely woman, made even more lovely by her impending motherhood."

"I never thought I would be attracted like this to a pregnant girl."

The confusion in the boy's voice brought a swift, knowing grin to Dagonet, but he hid it behind his normal smile. "How could you not be? She has been blessed by the Gods…she has created life." Dagonet looked at the young man and saw pain as well as the other emotions. "What troubles you?"

"Every day I spend more time with her, I can't seem to help myself, and every day I know that she would never look at me like that because she still loves the guy she was with…the guy those bastards killed."

"Love is a very powerful thing Brandon. And true love is not something one can control. It is not greedy, nor is it selfish. She will always love the man who has given her this child she carries, but that does not mean she will never love again. Do not think she does not know this in her heart."

&

"Why do you fret my love?"

Kass turned to look at Lancelot who had approached as she sat staring over the Wall. "Just worried about Terri and Tristan. I hope she can help the little boy, and I hope that somehow he doesn't get her or him sick…and then there's this selfish part of me that just wants them back in time for the wedding." She gave him a wry grin.

Lancelot smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him and tugged her into his arms. "They will be back Kassidy. There is no way they couldn't return in time…our wedding will be perfect."

"You're quite the charmer." she murmured before kissing him. Kass thrilled as her lips brushed across his and heat pooled in her lower body. The things this man made her feel went beyond anything she'd ever had. She couldn't wait to become his wife, and that thought startled her since she'd never thought to marry. She ran her hands over the linen tunic he wore, loving the feel of his hard body.

Lancelot had tangled one of his hands into her hard, and the other was at her hip pulling her closer. He was leaning in to deepen their kiss when the sound of horses approaching, and the gates opening caught his attention. His eyes flickered to the riders before widening. "It appears that Arthur and our new knights have found something special in the forest."

Kass spun her head to watch as Arthur, Bors, and the two men road speedily into the keep. Arthur's arms encircled a dark haired woman dressed in clothing that was definitely not of this time period.

&

Dani watched as Gawain entered the kitchen. He looked weary and it worried her. She approached him with a tankard of mead, and then her eyes widened as she saw the dirty bandage covering his arm. Blood still seemed to be soaking it. She gave a strangled cry and moved quickly gathering a basin of warm water and other items to hopefully fix his wound.

"I am fine Danika." He murmured as he saw her tremble before she began to unwrap his arm. One of the boys he'd been training had managed to slice his arm. He'd wrapped it and paid it no more attention. All he'd thought was of how tired he was and how he truly wanted to see the woman in front of him now.

She just kept shaking her head at him and winced as she saw the nasty cut. Dani took several moments to inspect it, worried it would need stitches. She took her time in cleaning the six inch laceration thoroughly, spread some healing salve over it, and then applied a fresh bandage to it. It was no longer bleeding, just oozing a bit. When she was done she glanced up and his gaze caught hold of her. Very slowly he pulled her closer, and the fear in his eyes told her he was worried of frightening her. He sat her down in his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He still looked at her intently. "Do you know how truly breathtaking you are?" he murmured in an almost hoarse voice.

Dani's heart fluttered crazily in her chest. These were not the actions of a man not interested. Even with her extremely limited experience, which was really no experience at all, she knew this. Dani moved slowly and making a decision, placed her lips against Gawain's in her first real kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Karma could hear the people around her speaking, but she paid no attention. She didn't understand why the gun hadn't worked. A part of her mind recognized that the men she now traveled with were dressed strangely, and really, how normal was it to ride on horseback through the woods, but her conscious mind hadn't processed it yet. The man carrying her called out to a man standing a top a very tall wall, and her ears picked up the sound of scraping as some type of gate was opened. Why hadn't the gun worked? All six of the cylinder chambers had bullets. It was cleaned and oiled. The gun had been her stepfather's so she knew it worked. Maybe it had worked…maybe she was dead and now she was in Hell. Karma knew she wouldn't have made it to Heaven. She opened her eyes briefly only to assure herself that no, she was still alive. Hell didn't have trees or people trying to be kind.

Arthur's heart beat painfully in his chest. He was most certain that the girl they'd just found in the forest had been trying to end her life. He did not know what to make of this. Everything within him, every part of his being had always fought for life and for the lives of those around him. What could have happened to this beautiful girl to make her wish for this end? Arthur had the feeling that she had been sent to them so they could save her, and now he could only hope that they were able to. He would not permit her to harm herself while he could still draw breath.

Creed was silent. Finding the lass in the woods had been surprising. When his new liege Arthur, had told them that they patrolled that area more often he'd thought it was because of rogue Saxons, but as Arthur had approached the woman sitting at the base of a tree, Bors had mumbled under his breath. Creed had excellent hearing, and he'd heard the words 'that's seven now'. It was obvious the woman was not Saxon. Nor was she Woad or Roman. Her appearance looked to me perhaps that of the inhabitants of Southern Rome, but her dress and manner of speech dispelled that thought. Now she rode in Arthur's arms quietly. She had not spoken again since she'd told him to take her to the keep. Arthur had looked at Creed and Haven and told them that he would explain at the evening meal.

As they entered the keep the squire, Jols, called out for the stable boys to assist the knights. As they dismounted Creed moved quickly to take Arthur's burden from him so that the King himself could dismount. Lancelot, and his lady whom they'd seen teaching the children earlier approached swiftly.

"Another Arthur?" Lancelot murmured, but was still loud enough to be heard.

Kassidy had moved to the new Knight's side and spoke softly to the woman who seemed catatonic. "Are you all right? Are you in any pain?"

Karma looked at the woman curiously. She didn't sound the same as the man who'd found her. She sounded like she would be comfortable on the streets of Manhattan. Where the Hell am I? Karma thought as she tried to focus on the beautiful woman in front of her. "You were on Mtv." she murmured as she placed the woman's face.

Kass smiled hesitantly. The girl's voice sounded as if she was in shock. "Once or twice." she replied gently. Arthur was calling her over so she reached out and squeezed the girl's hand, "I'll be right back, I just need to speak with Arthur for a moment." She moved away from the knight who carried the other girl effortlessly.

"Kassidy, I need you to tell me what this is." Arthur's voice was grim. He held up a shiny silver pistol, and she gasped.

"That's a gun Arthur…a weapon. It can hurt or kill people. It's what one of the men who were chasing Terri and Mandy used to hurt Tristan."

"She held this below her chin to her neck Kassidy." His voice held sadness. "What would have happened if it worked?"

Kass felt numb. "It would have killed her Arthur…she was trying to kill herself." Kass took the gun from Arthur, who held it gingerly as if it were a snake which would rear up and bite him. She flipped out the cylinder to see each chamber loaded. She slipped all six bullets out and into her hand before checking the barrel to make sure no other bullets were in the weapon. Then she handed it back to Arthur. "It can't hurt you now…well, if you used it to beat someone with it could, but it won't fire anymore." Kass looked to the young woman who lay quietly in the knight, Creed's arms. She wasn't focused on anything.

Kass walked back over and spoke to Creed. "Sir Creed, why don't you follow me and we'll get this young lady settled in the infirmary."

Creed wasn't sure what an infirmary was, but he followed the woman until she led him into a large building that had obviously been set up for people who'd been injured. He set the woman gently on one of the empty cots. Creed looked at the girl one more time and then turned and left.

Kass moved back over to the girl and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm Kass. What's your name?"

For a moment it looked as though the girl wouldn't answer, but finally she whispered. "Karma…Karma Marquez."

"Well, Karma, welcome to Hadrian's Wall." Kass brushed Karma's hair back from her forehead. "There's a lot of stuff I have to tell you, but right now I need to know some things first."

Karma finally looked up and met Kass's eyes. Looking into the other woman's jade green eyes Karma finally felt herself wanting to talk to someone again. "I wanted to die…I was trying to kill myself when those men found me."

"Why did you want to die Karma?" Kass asked feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "Why would you try to shoot yourself?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Short chapter. Sorry for not being great on updating. Going through chemotherapy right now. **

**______________________________**

Almost as if she hadn't heard Kass's question, Karma continued to speak. "I don't understand why the gun didn't work. It was loaded. It was clean and oiled. It should have worked."

"Sometimes…Karma, sometimes, there's a higher power out there that wants something different of us. That expects something different of us." Kass tried speaking softly, and put her hands on either side of the other girl's face. "I have had horrible things happen to me. Horrible things that I never thought I'd get past, but I have. Please, tell me why you wanted to die?"

"I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant and I tried to have an abortion and I just couldn't go in there and do it. I don't know why."

"Okay…were you just not ready to have a child?"

Karma swung her head back and forth almost violently. "No, no, that's not it. My stepfather, he…he made me, and then I got pregnant."

"He raped you?"

"Yes." the girl whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Kass murmured and pulled the girl into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm not a good person Kass. I killed him. Afterwards. That's why I know the gun works, it should work. I shot him after he did that." Karma began to hyperventilate as she said it out loud. She hadn't spoken of the night her step dad, Roy had come in drunk and ripped her from her bed. She hadn't spoken about him throwing her into his own bed, or how he'd placed the cold metal along her bare skin. Now she did. She told this girl, this stranger everything, including how in the end, when he'd been laying on his back, laughing and smoking a cigarette, she'd picked up the gun and shot him. After that she'd run from the house and never looked back.

**

Gawain finally pulled back from Dani's kiss and looked into her glazed eyes. It appeared she was as affected by their intimacy as he was. "You are so beautiful." he murmured.

She blushed and ducked her head to lean under his chin.

He laughed slightly and held her tighter. "It is too late in the day now, but perhaps tomorrow you would consider taking a stroll with me? We could go and stroll through the meadows, perhaps gather some wildflowers?"

Dani nodded enthusiastically.

The doors to the kitchen opened and Bri stuck her head in, "Dani, come on, we have to go to the infirmary. They found another girl in the forest!"

Dani and Gawain exchanged startled glances and then stood together. Dani headed off with her friend while Gawain went to find the other men.

It didn't take long to find Arthur, Creed, Haven, Bors, and Lancelot. "Arthur, is it true? You found another woman in the forest?"

"It is true Gawain." Arthur nodded. "It appears she was trying to hurt herself when we came upon her. Lady Kass is looking after her."

"Bri and Dani were on their way to see if Kass needed any help." Gawain offered.

"I am thinking it is time we told our new friends about the treasures our forests keep bringing to us." Arthur shared a look with his men.

"Yes, when one shows up just as they join us, it would seem to mean something I think." Bors nodded.

"Come my new friends. This is a long and strange tale, and I'm thinking it should be one with some good mead involved."

**

Terri made her way from the overheated tent and blew out a sigh of relief. The air was cooler outside and it felt good on her skin. She stretched and took a long drink from her waterskin.

"Will the child live?"

Terri turned to see Tristan watching her. "I think so. Poor little thing was pretty sick though, and he's still going to be in for a rough spell for a little bit, but I think we got here in time." She pulled her hair up and off of her shoulders to allow the breeze to caress her neck. "Thank you for bringing me."

"I am glad you could save him."

His voice was closer and she looked to see him right behind her now. She found herself staring up into his dark eyes, and didn't really know what was going to happen.

"You are unlike any woman I have ever come across." He murmured. "Not only lovely to look at, but also vibrant and passionate."

"I guess I could say you're different than anyone I've ever known too." she whispered, still caught in his stare.

Tristan put his hands on her shoulders and brought his mouth down to hers. As soon as their lips touched Terri thought she'd been shocked by lightning. It felt as if a million volts swept through her body, but it was the best feeling she'd ever had.

"I should leave you be." he muttered.

"I think you should join me in my bedroll."


End file.
